


What is Life

by chrissyliz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, McLennon, Plans For The Future, painter au, starrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: * Painter AU *Ringo works as an artist, Georges writes fantasy novels - they live together for over 20 years, but some things will change in the near future.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 129
Kudos: 34





	1. Sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain Mpreg in the future, don't read it if it's not your cup of tea.

It was a peaceful evening, Richard sat in the basement, working on one of his newest artworks. The basement was his working place, here it could only be him and his creativity, he could let lose here the best. While Rings was experimenting with colors and different brushes, George was in the kitchen, cooking pasta for his husband and himself. When everything was set, he decided to go downstairs to check for Ringo, he knocked before he entered the artists studio. "Hey darling... I made dinner, you wanna join me?" He smiled softly and walked over to his husband. 

The elder cleaned his brushes quickly and wiped some paint off his hands. "Sounds lovely, dear." Ringo turned to face George and smiled happily, tho he loved the work as an artist he definitely admired a piece of art like his husband. George smiled back gently and took Ringo’s hand in his, guiding him back upstairs. "Come, before dinner gets cold." 

Richard was surprised when he saw the well-laid table, he had even lit some candles. "You are such a romantic." He snickered softly and pecked Georges cheek. "Thanks babe!" He placed another soft kiss on the younger’s lips. "Love ya." Ringo said before he sat down and George did the same, tho his cheeks were a little flushed now. 

They ate together in the candle light and it reminded Ringo of the times when they were much younger and shared a flat because they simply had to. Ringo was studying art and Geo wanted to become a journalist. If it wasn't for their friend Paul they would have never become a couple and would probably be pining for each-other for the rest of their lives.

Richard gently grabbed Georges hand on the table and smiled happily. "Thanks for this lovely dinner." He said and kissed the back of his hand. It turned the faint blush on the younger’s cheeks into a deeper shade of red. "No need to thank me, thought it would be nice... spending more time together actually." The elder nodded "I know..I am terribly sorry.... but I need to finish something real big for the coming art gallery - I don't want to disappoint Klaus." He said and bend over the table to kiss his husband lovingly. 

"I know, don't worry babe - I need to work harder on my new novel as well." He smiled softly and got up to get the dessert. "I don't deserve all of this..." Richard mumbled but smiled softly. "Oh you know you do, and you know creme brûlée. Is one of my favorite treats." George chuckled, the two desserts still in his hands. "Come we go to the living room, I'll clean this up later." He wanted to spend a nice evening with Ringo and made his way to the living room.

"We could watch this new movie…what was it’s name… Blade runner? “ Ringo said while George was already sitting on their couch and began to eat some creme brûlée blissfully. The elder couldn't suppress a chuckle at the sight and sat down as well. "I'm ok with that." He got his dessert as well and George switched through the tv channels till he had found the right one. He had finished his dessert rather quickly and got a blanket, getting comfortable and snuggling against his husband.

They watched the movie together, though George was starting to fall asleep in the middle of the film. Richard didn't mind, the movie wasn't that great anyway but he enjoyed the time they spend together. The artist had an arm wrapped around Georges waist and the younger’s head rested against his shoulder. While he was asleep, Ringo gently pet his head and played a little with his silk hair. At some point he wasn't paying attention to the movie at all, he was just admiring Georges beautiful features. He found all of him so marvelous, he was his muse and the love of his life, the soulmate he could have only dreamed off. George seemed to be dreaming about something real nice because his lips formed a cute little smile and he was grabbing softly onto Ringo’s shirt. He gently caressed his cheek and smiled happily, Watching him sleeping so peacefully. 

When the movie came to an end, Ringo decided to gently wake George up. He softly pinched his earlobe to get him out of his sleep and it worked. He opened his eyes and looked up at the elder. "Hm?"

"You've missed half of the movie." He muttered and sat up a little. "We should call it a day, luv." George nodded sleepily "Yeah, alright." He mumbled and rubbed his eyes softly before he got up. Richard turned off the tv and followed his husband up the stairs to their bedroom. 

George flopped down on their bed and smiled softly, just laying there with his eyes closed. Richard grinned at the sight and started to change into his pajamas before he slipped under the covers. "You don't wanna cuddle?" Richard chuckled softly and looked at the younger that started to move now. "Ohh~ of course I wanna cuddle." He snickered and stripped down to his boxers, joining his lover under the sheets. He wrapped his arms around the smaller body and hid his face in the crook of his neck. "I love you~" George whispered and placed a kiss on Ringo cheek. "To the moon and back." The artist chuckled softly and drew George even closer, his arm wrapped around his shoulder. "You look so cute when you're dreaming." He just said and looked at his lover in the dark, he couldn't see a lot but his beautiful lips turning into a smile. "You wanna know what I dreamed about?" He said in return and pecked Ringo’s lips. "Tell me, love." The elder said and smiled back softly. 

"I dreamed about us..." George started and made himself more comfortable, basically laying on top of Ringo. "We were together in the kitchen, making fun, kissing each other and then I heard someone saying "Daddy!"." He blushed a little but continued to tell Ringo about his dream, the elder was listening with interest. "So... I turned around to see who said that and it was a little girl, maybe five years old and she was so sweet, like a real angel." The younger smiled wider. "I wondered where this kid came from but then I realized that she had beautiful blue eyes, mysterious like the sea... and brown, long hair with rather thick eyebrows... oh dear... then I woke up." George mumbled the last part and snuggled more against Ringo. "So... it was our kid maybe?" Richard asked softly but he had always liked the idea of a family with George, though he knew it wasn't possible for various reasons. The younger looked up at Ringo again, tho he couldn't see much in his eyes because of the dark. "Y...yes, she just reminded me so much of you with those big blue eyes... and her hair... reminded me of mine actually..." Ringo kissed George gently "It would be lovely to have a family with you, sweetheart." He gently caressed his back, the idea of taking care of a child was nice but he knew it wasn't possible for them. Being gay wasn't a crime anymore but still not very accepted by the majority of the society, and with the new discovered disease, the hate against homosexuals began to grow again. Adoption was only a thing for married, heterosexual couples. Richard became a little sad the more he thought about it, he wanted to say something but George was already snoring softly, snuggled up against him.


	2. Six O'Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is a little needy and Ringo thinks a little too much.

„Mornin.“ George muttered and opened his eyes slowly, his face resting on Ringo shoulder. The elder was still sleeping and George smiled happily, peppering the elders cheek with soft kisses to wake him up. After a while he began to open his eyes. „Hm…“ he smiled and kissed him back gently and George closed his eyes, deepening their kiss. Richard drew him close and chuckled softly when they parted. „Coffee love?“ Rings asked and sat up a little. The younger shook his head gently and crawled on top of the artist. „Sex first, coffee later.“ He said with determination and his lips turned into a smirk.

„That escalated quickly.“ Ringo mumbled but could feel Georges boner pressing against his body and grinned a little. The artist put his hands on Georges sides and moved them slowly over his hips down to his arse, squeezing a little. „Please…“ George whimpered softy and began to move his hips, rubbing against the others body to cause some friction. „You’re always so impatient…“ Rings mumbled and slapped it rather weakly. „Lay on yer back, babe.“ He said and George nodded quickly, climbing off the elder and laid down on his back, pulling down his pants while Ringo was getting the lube.

He handed him the small bottle before he put off his pajamas. The younger put some of the lubricate on his hole, his legs spread a little and he watched his lover, smiling softly. „Come baby, give it to me.“ He teased and eyed Richards crotch, noticing the half hard erection between his legs. „I’m waiting.“

Ringo grabbed his legs and put them on his shoulders, it didn’t take much, just the sight of his lover, naked on their bed, was enough to get fully hard. He positioned himself and pushed inside him, carefully at first but George started to moan loudly, clearly enjoying it. His hands grabbed onto the bedsheets and he yelped with pure bliss when his lover was all the way in. Ringo groaned, eyes closed, listening carefully to every sound his man made while he thrusted harder in and out. It had often been this way, George wanted something and he got it, whatever it was Ringo would do anything to fulfill his wishes the best he could.

„Yes… oh god…“ George gasped and reached out to grab Ringo by his shoulders, moaning loudly. Richard has his eyes open again to see his lovers expression, the gentle brown eyes, his little frown he made when he was close. The elder picked up speed again and wrapped a hand around Georges cock, giving it a firm squeeze. It was enough to take him over the edge, groaning loudly while releasing a rather large amount of semen over his tummy and Ringo’s hand. „Oh…“ he breathed and smiled faintly, that feeling of pure bliss coming over him. Richard had pulled out and released himself on Georges tummy with three quick strokes. He would have come inside his man but whenever George came first, he knew it wouldn’t be much of a pleasure for him anymore. The younger smiled contentedly and looked at the artist who had flopped down beside him. „We made a mess…“ Richard said after a moment of silence. „Yeah… but only on ma tummy.“ George snickered and Ringo gave him a tissued to wipe away most of their seed. „You said we would have coffee after sex… but I think we need to take a shower first.“ Richard leaned in for a kiss and George gave in, kissing back lovingly. „Great plan.“ He agreed and they got up to shower.

***

„I totally forgot to call Paul…“ George had put the newspaper aside and stared at Ringo. „Not my fault.“ He said, defending himself before he sipped on his Americano. „Fine… maybe I should drop the call and just give him a visit ?“ The author muttered more to himself. His man just agreed with a soft hum. „You wanna come with me?“ George asked and smiled a little, „We could go after lunch… maybe take a walk through the park before we go to the coffeeshop.“ „Sure.“ Richard smiled a little and looked at his lover. „Why did you want to call Paul again ?“ „Because I wanted him to read some new chapters of my story, and we haven’t seen each other for quite some time.“ George sipped on his coffee and took a bite of his fried egg.

The morning went by quickly, Richard used the time to organize scribbles and sort out unfitting pieces for the exhibition. George collected all his drafts for the latest chapters of his book and put everything in a map so he could show Paul later. After lunch they drove to the park that was near Pauls coffeeshop. They both knew him since their teens and Paul was like a brother to George.

Richard parked the car and they head to the park to take a walk, the sun was actually shining today, perfect conditions for a stroll. They walked past some couples that sat on a bench, showing clearly that the were in love, it were moments like these when Ringo got mad. Not that he showed but he hated that man and women being in love where normal, accepted, and loving a person of the same gender seemed to be a great sin. He tried to ignore these thought but they kept popping up whenever they were in public. Richard would have liked the idea of just showing all his love for his man in public, but they had to „act naturally“ most of the time, in most places - Ringo hated it.

„You ok ?“ George asked after a while, the silence between them made him wonder if something was wrong with the elder. „Thinking too much again?“ He added when he got no response. Ringo grunted softly and looked at the younger while the sat down on a bench, there was no one around right now. „I hate this…“ „What? Walking through the park?“ George gave him a tender look, he could guess what Ringo was thinking about. „Yes… I mean, no… I hate that we can’t have the things other couples can have.“ He muttered and gazed into the distance. „Well… we still have us, don’t you think?“ Richard nodded softly and grabbed Georges hand for a moment, giving it a soft squeeze. „Yes, we do… but it still feels like playing hide and seek.“George squeezed the elders hand as well and gave him a gentle smile. „Don’t look at me like that, I can’t stand it when you’re feeling so blue.“ A jogger came by and Richard let go of Georges hand. When he was gone he said „See… that’s what I mean… I can’t just sit here with you, lay an arm around your waist and give ya a kiss… people would judge us, would call us names…“ The artist sighed and got up. „Let’s go to Paul yeah?“ All he wanted was to be somewhere else right now. „Ok.“ George nodded and got up as well and they head to the coffeeshop.

„Oh hey you two !“ Paul seemed to be very surprised that Ringo and George gave him a visit, it had been some weeks till they head seen each-other. „How are you?“ He walked over to give George a hug. George and Ringo seemed to be the only customers for now and Ringo appreciated that. „Fine, fine.“ The author said and chuckled softly „How about you?“ „Oh, I am good - still single… but I’m alright.“ Paul said with a chuckle and got behind the counter again to prepare everything for a coffee. George had sat down on a bar stool and looked around the rather small cafe. „You redecorate ?“ „Yeah, thought it could need some changes.“ „It looks nice, very cosy.“ The youngest of the three said and got the drafts out of his sling bag. „Here, thought you could read over it. I am not sure if it’s very good.“ Paul nodded and decided to get up, turning the sign on the door to closed and locked the door. „Alright, I make us coffee and I’ll read over it.“ The cafe owner said with a smile and clapped his hands together.

***

They spend almost two hours together, Paul had read Georges latest chapters and shared his thought about them. The author appreciated the feedback and felt much more confident about his latests results.

Now they were home again, having a curry for dinner, sitting comfortably on their couch. Some sitcom was on the telly but Richard wasn’t really paying attention to it, the stream of negative thought still bothering him. The younger noticed that he was pondering about something again and gently nudged his leg with his foot. „Hm?“ Richard mumbled and looked at his man. „Your frown tells me that your still thinking about _that_ topic…“ The elder said nothing for a moment before he began „Don’t you think it’s unfair ? … Right when I thought things would change for us… this disease emerges and stirs everything up again.“ There was silence between them and George gently rested his head against the others shoulder. „Yeah…it does… but with or without it, the majority is just not ready to accept us the way we are, I don’t get it either… but… all what matters is us. We don’t need approval from society, we have us.“ He gently nuzzled his neck before he continued to talk. „As long as we have each other, everything is fine. I don’t care that we can’t marry like the others, I don’t care what people might think about us when they see us, all I want is you. This is our haven, our house, our home. All I ever wanted and needed is you.“ The author smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss. Richard wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight while they shared this moment of intimacy. When they parted he whispered „You are right love… all that matters is us, you and me.“


	3. Out of the blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newspaper article makes them wonder what could be.

George was sitting in his working room, typing the latest chapter of his new novel so he could send the latest results to his publishing company. Richard was working on the last painting for the gallery, giving it the finishing touches. When the author had typed the last words he walked down to the basement, giving his lover a visit. „Hey love.“ He said softly and looked at the elder. The artist turned around and put away his brushes. „Hi.“ He smiled softly and came closer, pecking the younger’s cheek. „Finished the latest chapter ?“ Richard mumbled and wrapped his arms around the others waist. He nodded and leaned a little against the smaller lad. „You finished your artwork?“ He tried to get a glimpse of f it. „I think so, I have enough pieces to fill the gallery, let’s hope it’ll be a success.“ The artists muttered and place a soft kiss on Georges neck. 

After lunch George decided to take a nap, he often did that after a nice meal and now he was comfortable wrapped in a blanket, resting on the couch. Richard cleaned the kitchen before he joined George in the living room. The younger was already asleep, snoring calmly. The elder sat down in the armchair and read the newspaper for a while, taking the time to inform himself about the latest events. He flipped through the pages before he got bored of reading and put it aside again, rather focussing on George now. He was sleeping so peacefully, looking like a true masterpiece, the sun that came through the window left the impression of a nice glow on the younger’s face. Richard got up to kneel beside his lover, just gazing lovingly at his beautiful face, taking in every little detail. He loved to just look at him, admiring his beauty. He reached out his hand, gently caressing Georges cheek, stroking some strands of hair out of his face, that’s when he noticed those sweet lips turning into a sweet little smile. 

Richard knew he was dreaming, though he didn’t know what about, that was the moment when he remembered the dream George had told him about. They had a kid, he remembered, it was a girl George had said, and she had both of their features, blue eyes, wavy brown hair. His heart began to ache at the thought of them having a kid, he knew this dream would never come true. He knew that they hadn’t a chance to adopt a child and it made him a little sad. He gently pet Georges head, playing with his hair a little and continued watching his sleeping, he seemed to be so happy right now. 

After a while Richard had doze off next to George, his head resting against the younger’s shoulder. George was waking up and yawned softly, looking to his side to see his lover taking a nap. He chuckled softly and lifted his head to place a kiss on Ringo’s forehead before he sat up. He let the elder sleep like that and saw the newspaper near him, taking it to read a little. George read about the weather, some of the latest gossip about different celebrities before a longer article about a new scientific discovery caught his eye. 

It was an article about the possibilities of impregnating women that had no womb for different reasons. A special team of scientists and doctors worked on a method to inseminate different male animals to see if it was possible to impregnate them. The results were clear, under certain circumstances it was possible for the laboratory animals to carry their breed. The article also mentioned first tests on chimps with positive results. ‚In the near future it could be possible for both, men and women without the chance of getting pregnant, to have children. George put the paper aside and stared the article for a moment. Was he still dreaming ? What had he read about right now, was this a joke ? He shook his head a little and made sure that he was in fact awake. „Does this mean…“ he mumbled more to himself and noticed Ringo waking up. George wanted to show Ringo the article, but he feared he would find all of it very stupid. But what if it was soon possible for them to have a child, what if a silly, little dream could turn into reality ? He bit his lip and looked at the elder who had opened his eyes.

„Hm ?“ The elder murmured and smiled softly at his lover. „You alright… you like you’ve seen a ghost.“ Ringo quipped and got up, sitting down next to George. There was silence for a moment. „N..no, I’m fine.“ He said and smiled softly. „You sure?“ Ringo asked again and took Georges hand in his, the younger squeezed it gently. „What would you say if dreams could come true ?“ He began and looked at the elder, a little insecurely. „Well… depends on the dream I guess.“ Ringo said and looked into brown eyes. „Now tell me what’s the matter, dear.“ 

„Just read it…“ George mumbled and handed Ringo the newspaper. He gave him a questioning look but began to read the article George had pointed at. After some minutes of reading he looked up from the paper, saying nothing for a moment. „So.. you mean?“ He just knew what George was thinking about and he added „You wanna volunteer?“ It was supposed to be a joke but George nodded gently. „I would… if there is a way…“ He blushed a little but Richard leaned in to give him a kiss, to assure him that this idea wasn’t wrong or crazy. „Who knows… maybe dreams can come true.“ Ringo said softly and George leaned his head against the elder shoulder.

„What… if it could work for humans…“ he stopped for a sec before he added. „We could have the possibility to have a child… on our own.“ He spoke rather quietly but his wish to have a family with the love of his life became stronger. „Let’s find out more about it… to make sure if this is real, if there could be a chance…“ Richard said and wrapped his arms around the author, hugging him tightly. „Maybe dreams can really come true.“ He mumbled and pressed his lips against Georges cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short one, not sure what I should think about my qualities as a writer .


	4. Can She Do It Like She Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul seems to have a crush on someone.

It had been a while since Paul and George had seen each other but George had decided to visit him in the coffeeshop. He wasn't with Ringo because the elder still had to organize his art exhibition that would start in a few days. While he was working, George was sitting at the counter, sipping on his Chai Latte.

It was a calm Thursday and George was the only costumer right now. "So... any news?" Paul began, he seemed to be a little excited today and George grinned a little. "No.. not really... but you seem to have some news?" He snickered when he noticed Pauls blush. The barista fumbled with a dish towel before he put it aside. "Alright..." he began and looked at the younger. "There is someone..." Georges smile widened "Is he hot?" He grinned and Pauls blush spread to his ears. "Geo!" "What? You can tell me." He chuckled and sipped on his latte again. "He is kinda sex...his van broke down two days ago... and I thought he could need some help with it..." "You can repair cars now?" George got himself a cookie from a big jar. "Not really... but I thought he could need a helping hand." Paul said and George nodded with a grin "Sure." He took a bite of the cookie and Paul continued talking "His name is John... I wanted to get to know him better but he fixed his car rather quickly and wanted to continue his tour but... he said he would come over again soon." "Well... let's hope he comes back as fast as he can.“ "What if he's not queer?" Paul said quietly and got a cookie himself. "Oh we can find that out... if he returns of course." George said and smirked a little.

George stayed at Pauls cafe, he was actually waiting for Ringo to meet him here and passed the time with writing down some ideas for his novel. After an hour, the artist entered the coffeeshop and sat down next to George, smiling softly. "All done, if you want we can go to that club later." Richard said and his lips formed a tiny smirk. "Hey babe." George said quietly and winked. "Would you mind taking Paul with us?" The eldest shook his head "Why should I ?" "Just asking... he has a crush on some stranger." George snickered and Paul gave him a glare. „What club any…“ the shop owner wanted to ask but he couldn’t finish the question because someone was looking right through the window and gave him a smile. „Eh…“ was the only thing that came out his mouth right now and George began to chuckle at Pauls reaction. He turned his head a little to see that guy named John. „Oh I see… we see each other at the „Backstreet“ yeah?“ The author winked before John had entered the coffeeshop, he looked like a typical runaway, someone who earned his money with occasional jobs, a little shady maybe. George handed Paul a quick note with the address of the club and the time when they would meet, he hoped Paul would come up with an idea to get John into joining them.

Ringo and George had left right after John had appeared and they were driving home first. „I really hope we will get to know this John tonight. Paul was blushing like a teen.“ The younger said with a chuckle and opened his closet to search for the perfect outfit, he grabbed a tight pair of black jeans and a purple shirt. „How about this one, daddy?“ He smirked and turned to show Richard the clothes. „Purple suits you the best.“ He said and grinned a little, noticing Georges playful tone. „We should take a shower before we go to the club.“ The elder said and grabbed the others hand to guide him to the bathroom to share a quick shower with him.

***

The couple got ready, while George styled his hair a little, Ringo put on a Bordeaux red suit and one of his favorite gold chains. One last check in the mirror before they walked down the street to that new club, it was supposed to be a gay bar at first but now it was just a nice club for everybody. George lit a cigarette on the way to their destination and Richard gave him a glance. „ You should stop if yer still planning to have a child with me, y’know?“ The younger rolled his eyes a little but nodded softly „I know… I am already trying to smoke less…“ he muttered and stomped out the cig when they had reached the bar. He was looking around to find Paul between all the people waiting outside. „There he is.“ Richard said softly „Seems to be alone here.“ He added and walked over to Paul. „Hey Macca…you alone here ?“ Paul shook his head a little „Nah… John is with me.“ George was now standing beside Richard and grinned a little. „So you could convince him ?“ He got a small nod as an answer before John joined the three friends. „You two again.“ He said, a little amused and Paul decided to at least introduce them. „That’s George and Ringo, some old friends of mine.“

They didn’t hesitate to go inside, people were dancing to the loud music, enjoying the wanton mood. Ringo took George by his hand, in public it was something he couldn’t do, but in clubs and bars nobody actually cared because everybody minded their own business. He gently dragged him to the dance floor and they began to dance, enjoying this small moment of freedom. While they danced and enjoyed the party, Paul and John were sitting somewhere in the back of the club, sharing a drink and getting to know each other. George could get a glimpse of the two at some point and he noticed Pauls soft smile and Johns tender gaze. He smiled a little at Richard and gave him a sign to wait for him while he gets them some drinks.

The author made his way to the bar, ordering bourbon and a martini. At first he didn’t noticed that someone was watching him while he waited at the bar. After a while the stranger came closer to George, giving him a smile. George tried to ignore it at first and hoped that guy would just leave but instead of leaving he began to talk to him, telling him things like how beautiful and sexy he looked. He was standing rather close now and Geo grabbed his drinks, going away from that disturber. „Hey!… Where are you going…“ The stranger followed him and tried to grab his arm. „Let go!“ George said with a firm voice, he didn’t want to get into serious trouble, he just wanted to get away from this man. „Come on ! Don’t gimme that… I know what you want.“ That guy continued to talk, walking right behind the author. George just shook his head, he couldn’t see Ringo in the dancing crowd but kept walking.

Richard was waiting in a corner of the room for George to come back, he looked around but couldn’t see him at first. He was getting a little impatient now and decided to head to the bar. He looked carefully around the moving people and hoped he could spot his lover soon. After a while of moving between all those dancing people, he could hear Georges voice, it wasn’t very clear because of the loud music but Ringo just knew there was something odd. „Geo..“ He said loudly and kept walking into the direction his voice had come from.

George could hear somebody saying his name and looked around, hoping Ringo or Paul would be near to help him, that cuss still didn’t think of leaving him alone and it began to scare George. Some more steps and he finally saw Ringo, walking even faster now to reach him. „Hey, were are you going…“ the creep mumbled, still right behind him but George was making his way to his lover. Richard saw that stranger behind George and instantly became furious, he knew what this guy wanted and he didn’t need to think twice. He grabbed that guy by his arms and dragged him to the nearest wall in the room, pushing him hard against it. „Don’t you see that he’s not interested in you, you little…“ he stopped the talking and grabbed him by his arms more harshly . „Leave him be, and don’t you dare trying something ever again…“

George had watched the whole scene, it had been a while since he had seen his lover acting so protectively. He just stood there, watching that bastard leave and Ringo coming closer. „Hey babe… you ok?“ He asked clearly worried. „Y..yes.“ George nodded and leanedhis head a little against the elders shoulder, their drinks still in his hands. „Come…we sit down for a moment, this guy won’t disturb you anymore.“ Richard guided George to the next table where he could put down the drinks. „Sorry I didn’t notice anything earlier…“ He mumbled and gently wrapped his arms around Georges waist. The author shook his head a little and wrapped his arms tightly aroundt the elder. „It’s not your fault… that guy didn’t let me go… But you were there.“ He placed a soft kiss on Richards cheek and pressed his body against the artist, whispering in his ear. „You saved me.“ It was more of a playful tone and Richard understood what George was up to, he grinned a little and his hand moved down to Georges arse, giving it a soft squeeze. He took a sip on his drink and George did the same, finishing his Martini before Ringo grabbed him by his hand and guiding him to the toilets.

***

Richard pushed George gently inside the stall and locked the door, the younger was grinning again, the accident earlier already forgotten. „So nice of you to help me, daddy.“ He spoke quietly and sat down on the toilet, spreading his legs a little in a provocative manner. „You just have this effect on men, y’know that ?“ Ringo came closer and unbuttoned the buttons on the younger’s shirt. „I can see why… beautiful body, precious face…“ he gently placed a hand on the others cheek, brushing his lower lip with his thumb. „But you’re mine.“ His hands grabbed him by his shoulders and George could feel his arousal rising - he just enjoyed such little games too much. „Oh daddy! Please… I promise… I am only yours.“ The younger let his hand move over his own chest, playing a little with his nipples. „Please, please… make me yours again.“ He almost begged and pulled down his trousers, revealing his bulging underpants, blushing softly.Richard smirked a little, nodding and pulling down his own pants as well, he was already fully hard and more than ready to give George what he wanted. „Yer a naughty boy…“ Richard grunted and George giggled softly, bending his legs, revealing his tiny hole and gently stroking himself. „Y..yes, yes daddy, fuck me.“ The younger whispered and Richard couldn’t wait any longer, pushing in quickly. He knew it would hurt more without lube but he also knew George didn’t mind a lot when he was so needy.

George leaned his head against the wall, he felt a little filthy, doing it in the toilet of a club, but he enjoyed it too much too care about it too much. He didn’t mind that he was rather noisy either, moaning loudly while watching his daddy fucking him roughly. Richard groaned and moved quickly in and out his lover, his hands grabbing George by his thighs. Some people banged at the door of their stall or made some rather rude comments about two fags doing it in the loo. Both couldn’t care less, enjoying every moment. It didn’t take much to make George come, he had stroke himself while Richard kept the fast pace. With some last, harsh thrusts he came deep inside him and George came as well, releasing his semen with a muffled cry.

The younger wiped away some of his cum with toilet paper before he got dressed again, fixing his hair a little as well. He tried to catch his breath again and got up from the toilet seat. „Thank you daddy.“ He whispered into Ringo ear and they decided to leave the restroom and the club itself. Georges arse hurt a little more than usual but he couldn’t care less right now, the feeling of pure bliss still too strong. They walked home rather quickly to go to bed.

George quickly put off his clothes, slipping under the sheets, feeling very good at this very moment. Richard turned off the light and got between the blankets as well, yawning softly. „Guess we won’t find out if Pauls ‚date‘ was successful.“ He muttered and wrapped his arms around the younger, enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies against each other. „I couldn’t care less right now.“ Geo muttered softly and hid is face in the crook of Ringo neck, closing his eyes to drift off to sleep - safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is ok - I am so insecure when it comes to writing.


	5. If you believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is not sure if everything will turn out fine.
> 
> Warning! Mpreg starts here, again if this is not your cup of tea, please stop reading now.

George was sitting in the living room, writing down some ideas for a new story he could work on. His latest novel had been quite a success and it was selling well. While he was sitting here alone, Ringo was at Klaus’ place, probably discussing new projects they could work on for another art event. He put down his pen and looked over at the cigarettes laying on the table, he was trying to quit right now because they had been accepted for that ‚study‘ six weeks ago. He basically stared at the cigs for a while, the habit still kind of strong and he used to smoke so often when he needed a good idea, now it was actually forbidden. The author shook his head and put away his pen and notebook. „No smoking…“ he mumbled and bit his lower lip a little. He got up to get himself a cup of tea in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and sipped on the hot liquid thinking about the past weeks.

They had been to the team of doctors and specialists of the ‚experiment‘ after they knew they could participate in it. George had been so nervous that day, not sure what would come but the man and women of the team in the clinic were very kind and the head of the study explained them a lot about the possibility of a „male pregnancy“. They had agreed on the terms of the experiment, after that George received his first hormone injections and pills for the coming weeks. His body needed to be prepared for a pregnancy first. The doctors had to check every week if everything was alright with him and if his body was accepting the treatment. His body needed to build a womb and egg cells on his own with the help of a transplantation of genetic material and the hormone treatment. During these weeks George had noticed some subtle changes, he had headaches more often or felt sleepy or even a little dizzy but the weeks had passed rather quickly and he began to feel better again.

He heard a noise from the front door and smiled softly, finally his man was home again he thought and put the cup of tea aside. He quickly head to the hallway ? And made his way over to Richard, hugging him tightly. „Hey dear.“ The elder could get out and chuckled softly. „You missed me huh?“ He muttered and gently caressed Georges back. George only hummed as a response and rested his head against Richards shoulder. „Was waiting all day long for you to come back.“ He finally said and chuckled softly. „You alright babe?“ The artist asked and grabbed Georges hand, guiding him to the living room. „I’m fine, just very happy you’re finally home.“ They sat down on the couch and Ringo noticed the cigarettes on the table. „I don’t smoke them no more.“ George said and Richard nodded softly. „I trust you love, we just should get rid of them so they won’t tempt you anymore hm?“ The author nodded and Richard grabbed the pack of cigs and stored them in his pocket for now, he would get rid of them later.

„Tomorrow is the day huh?“ He began and Geo nodded softly. „Are you nervous?“ „A little maybe…“ he muttered and wrapped his arms around the elders waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Richard gently pet his head, it calmed George down immediately. „Don’t worry too much about it, let’s focus on what comes next.“ He smiled of the thought of them as a little family with a beautiful daughter or son. „We came so far already.“ Richard said and kissed George on his cheek. The younger nodded and they spend the afternoon together on the couch.

***

It had been three weeks since the fertilization and George wasn’t sure if it had worked at all, he hoped for it but he didn’t feel very different at all and was beginning to think that it hadn’t worked and he wasn’t pregnant. He couldn’t concentrate on his writings at the moment and decided to go downstairs to Ringo’s working room. „Hey dear.“ He said and peeked inside, Ringo turned his head to the door and smiled happily. „Hey love, come in.“ The younger did so and walked over to the artist, looking at his latests artworks. „For the new project?“ The elder nodded „Yes, there will be artworks from other artists as well, and we can contribute whatever we want - I thought about adding photographs as well.“ He said - it seemed that he had a lot of ideas already on his mind. „Oh, what would you like to photograph ?“ George asked and sat down on the nearest chair. „Hm…“ the elder thought for a moment and smiled. „You - I think.“ He said then and smiled like a dork. George blushed at that, after all theses years, Ringo could still make him blush like a teen. „And what’s with the painting ? Don’t you want to paint anymore ?“ „Who said that?“ Richard grabbed some brushes and colors. „I could combine the painting and the photography… I could paint on you.“ He said and smiled. „Doesn’t need to be for the public, just for ourselves.“ Richards lips turned into a sweet smile and he began to put some paint on a palette. „So… you wanna get creative with my body?“ George smirked a little, his worries forgotten for a moment. The artist nodded and came closer. „Just undress yourself, will ya?“ He said in a low voice and mixed the colors to his liking ?. The clothes fell to the ground quickly and George sat on the stool mother-naked. Ringo just stood there for a little while, admiring Georges natural beauty, everything on him was perfect in his eyes and he stood close to him now, guiding the brush over his shoulders, drawing a thick blue line. George knew the sensation but it had been some time when Ringo did a body-paint with him. The younger shivered a little from the feeling of cold, wet paint on his skin, but it felt good and kind of relaxing. He watched Richard painting various shapes on his body, covering his skin in a layer of different colors. Right now he couldn’t figure out if it was just abstract or if it was actually a „real“ motive, he closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling Ringo hands on his body as well. It was such a peaceful moment and George had closed his eyes, relaxing while the elder finished his work with some final brush strokes. „Ok babe, open your eyes and take a look.“ He said and put away his brushes while his lover opened his eyes to take a look at the artwork on his body.

At first he couldn’t really see what the artist had actually painted on his tummy but after taking a closer look he understood what it was. His eyes began to water and a wave of sadness hit him when he realized that Ringo had drawn an embryo on Georges belly, along with abstract shapes and surrounded by different colors. „Babe…“ he tried hard not to start crying. Richard noticed his sad tone and kneeled down in front of the younger, placing his hands gently on his thighs. „Don’t cry dear… everything is ok… why are you sad?“ Richard asked softly and rested his head on Georges thigh, looking up at him. At first there was only silence but after a while George began to talk again. „W..what if it doesn’t work ? … If we will never have a family on our own? What if it was just a stupid idea?“ Ringo shook his head a little „No, please don’t say that. Why do you think it couldn’t work?“ He said and looked at his man, caressing his thigh gently. „I don’t know… I was thinking all day long if it worked… I… just don’t feel very different.“ George said and gently pet Ringo head. „That doesn’t mean it didn’t worked.“ Richard reversed and reached out his hand to take Georges in his. „I believe in us.“ He said and gave his hand a soft squeeze. George nodded gently and a tear rolled down his cheek, but he was smiling, because he felt some hope again, that it was possible for them to have a child on their own, no matter what. Richard got up again and embraced his lover, wrapping his arms around him, holding him for a while, comforting him.

Richard had taken a polaroid of the body-painting for themselves, before they had decided to take a nice, long shower together. Ringo stepped out of it at first and walked over to the small cupboard getting a package. „What’s that?“ George said while drying his hair, a towel wrapped around his waist. Richard blushed a little „Uhm… a pregnancy test…thought we could need one.“ he said and the younger looked at him a little surprised. „Oh… so… you want me to take the test now?“ The elder nodded softly and handed him the test. „I’ll leave you alone ok?“ George shook his head „No…no, please stay - I probably can’t stand waiting for the result on my own.“ He got the test and walked over to the toilet, different thoughts running through his head. While George managed to pee on the small stick, Ringo had put on some clothes and styles his hair, they needed to wait for the results anyway. George walked around in the bathroom, the pregnancy test laying on the sink and Richard tried to calm him down a bit, though it didn’t worked very well and the artist was nervous himself too. After a while George was getting so impatient, walking over to get the test „I can’t stand this anymore…“ Richard was right behind him and looked at the stick George now held up. „This…“ he muttered and turned his head a little, showing Ringo the result. „Two lines… means.“ Richard mumbled and George gave him a surprised look, followed by a soft smile. „Pregnant.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May make some changes later because I struggled with this Chapter a lot.


	6. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both will find out if the test result was correct.

They had called the doctor as soon as they had found out about their „miracle“. They had been told not to be too excited about it for now, in some cases their patients would lose the child in the first weeks. He also told them to come to the clinic in a month again, to see how the pregnancy was going. The doctor had given them some advices and made clear that George had to continue taking the hormone pills and take good care of himself in that time.

***

The days went by quickly and though they knew they were told not to be excited about it, they were very excited about the whole situation, it felt kinda surreal as well. George hadn’t noticed anything weird or special at first, he actually felt like before he knew he was pregnant. But after a month, some things started to change. Some smells and tastes almost made him throw up, for example coffee. He also got tired more easily, writing down some new ideas for his novel was almost impossible because of a lack of motivation and his tiredness. And most important, his breasts began to feel weird, very sensitive and the slightest touch or sensation let his nipples stuck out immediately.

George was still laying in bed, wearing no pajamas, just some shorts, snoring softly. Richard came back from the loo and looked down at his beautiful lover, sleeping so peacefully. He laid down next to him again and watched him sleeping for a while. He caressed his head softly at first, playing with the dark hair a bit. While he continued watching his sleep he noticed the others hard nipples. Richard couldn’t stop staring at them actually, they looked kind of plumb and Ringo wondered if George would mind if he touched them. He thought for a while but George seemed to wake up already, yawning softly while he opened his eyes slowly.

„Hm…hey.“ The younger mumbled and smiled sweetly at Ringo that was still gazing at his chest. „Something the matter dear?“ He asked and sat up a little. „Oh… no, nothing.“ Came as a respond and Ringo wrapped an arm around Georges shoulder, drawing him closer. „Still can’t believe that we will be parents…on our own.“ He said and gently stroke the authors shoulder. George nodded softly „I hope everything will be alright with our little angel.“ The younger spoke and rested his head against Ringo’s shoulder. „You feeling any different?“ Richard mumbled and continued to caress the Youngers arm and shoulder. „Hm…“ He thought for a moment „Well…some smells make me feel a little sick actually, and I could sleep all day long.“ George cuddled more against his lover and groaned faintly. „And my nipples…“ Richard gulped a little. „They hurt or what ?“ „Well… they are very sensitive…“ he blushed „And hard…like all the time.“ A short moment of silence. „C..can, I touch them.“ Ringo mumbled and George was now sitting on the elders lap. „Oh only if you want… daddy.“ The author grinned a little and shifted on his mans lap. „Tell me if it hurts.“ „Don’t worry babe, just do what you can do best - pleasing me.“ The artist placed his hands on the others hips and moved his head to kiss Georges neck at first, he knew his sweet spots and kissed all the way down to his chest. He slowly took a nub in his mouth, earning deep moan from this. Richard began to lick it softly, feeling George shifting on his lap, he kept his hands on the Youngers hips, holding him in place. George couldn’t stop groaning and wrapped his arms around Ringo’s shoulders, feeling himself getting hard already. „Oh Rings… please…“ he breathed in heavily „Daddy!“ Richard had sucked on the nipple and it had hurt a little but also felt exciting as well. „P..play with them…“ The younger muttered and looked down at his lover that had released the hard nub. He gave him a nod but began to pull down Georges panties at first, freeing his hard cock before he slid down his own pants as well. Their dicks touched and the author bit his lip, just this simple connection felt like pure bliss. George moved his hips a little so their cocks rubbed against each other. The elder moaned softly and put his hands on Georges chest, they had grown a little because of the hormones and felt soft now. Ringo groaned and watched his lover caressing his chest and nipples, he rubbed against him in a sweet motion. „Do you like them?“ He grinned a little and Ringo blushed a little but nodded. „I lover every part of you babe.“ He pinched his nipples and the younger gasped softly. „They are a little plumb…“ he squeezed them softly while George began to move more quickly, rubbing their cocks against each other. He was already close, his cock twitching. Ringo lowered his head again to suckle on one of his nipples while he guided his hand down to stroke both of their dicks. It didn’t take long until George came, releasing his cum on Richards chest.

After a short time of resting in each others arms, they both got up to take a quick shower together. Ringo washed his hair while saying „Are you nervous because of the checkup?“ George shook his head a little but added „Well…a little maybe… but I think everything is alright.“ He rested gently against the elder and after their shower they both got ready to drive to the clinic.

***

Their doctor that would be there for them through the pregnancy was a kind, middle-aged man with black hair that seemed to be really caring. After a basic checkup he let George lay down and made everything ready for the ultrasound. Ringo sat right next to him on the other side and gave him a soft smile, taking they Youngers hand in his. George gave him a tiny smile, he just hoped that he was still pregnant and they would soon be a little family. „Alright George… let’s see if everything worked out fine.“ The doctor put some gel on his tummy and began to guide the probe over his belly, looking at the monitor. George was looking at it as well but couldn’t really figure out what could be seen at the screen. „Ah yes…“ the doc smiled a little and George instantly relaxed. He pointed at a rather small spot on the monitor. „Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant.“ Richard squeezed his lovers hand softly, feeling such great joy when he could make out the tiny spot on the screen. „Only as big as a blueberry, but your baby has a strong heartbeat.“ George wasn’t saying a lot, just kept on watching the screen, looking at that small bean. „It worked…“ he muttered and small tears filled his eyes. „I… I am pregnant.“ He mumbled and Ringo noticed the tears in his eyes and kissed the back of his hand.

After the ultrasound, the doctor explained what was important right now, George needed to be careful of course, taking good care of himself, eating healthy and he needed to take a smaller dose of the hormones now. „Your body will soon produce the hormones completely on his own, but for the next month you need to continue taking them.“ The doc got a book, with important informations about a pregnancy. „We will see each other in a month to see how you and you’re baby are doing… oh and before I forget about it, here is your sonogram.“

***

„It’s so tiny…“ George mumbled, he laid on their couch, gazing at the picture of his baby. Richard joined him, putting two cups of tea on the table. „Now it’s tiny, but soon our baby will grow.“ He wrapped an arm around his lover and pecked his cheek. „It’s a miracle…“ „Well… one we kinda planned.“ Rings snickered softly and looked at the picture as well. „Our baby has a strong heartbeat.“ George mumbled and gently put his hand on top of his tummy. The elder smiled and put his hand on top of Georges „Soon we will see our little one.“.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments and the support I received ! It really keeps me writing and inspired. :3


	7. If Not For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormones can have some positive side effects too.

„Hey you two!“ Paul said happily when he saw his best friends enter the coffeeshop. They hadn’t seen each other quite a while now. „How are you?“ The barista asked when the two had sat down at the counter. „Quite alright I would say.“ Richard said and asked for an Americano, smiling softly. Paul nodded a little and made George his favorite Latte with vanilla flavor while Richard got his Americano. He put down the cups and looked at the couple. „Any news ?“ Paul asked and his eyes wandered to George, noticing that something was a little odd, he couldn’t put the finger on it but he just felt something was odd. „Not really, Rings finished his gallery - it was quite successful and now we both have new projects. How’s business?“ Geo sipped on his latte and put some more sugar in it, something he rarely did. Paul didn’t put much thought to it and told them that the shop was doing great, he also mentioned that he had organized live music every week. „Oh… how do you gonna fit a group of musicians in here?“ Richard asked and looked around the room. „Oh no, no. It’s only one musician, maximum two.“ Paul said with a grin. „What’s that grin?“ George asked and raised an eyebrow. „Well.. you remember John?“ „That street musician ?“ „That guy with the glasses ?!“ Richard added and chuckled a little. „He’s playing every week… he had the idea and I was like ‚Why not.“, y’know?“ The barista smiled, probably a sweet memory of John inside his mind. „Oh dear… you know what that look means Rings?“ Geo teased and grinned „Paulie has a boyfriend.“ The author snickered and Paul playfully hit him on his arm. „Oh shut it!“

***

After they had spent the afternoon together, Ringo and George were back home. The elder unlocked the door and let George go inside first. They sat down in the living room, George flopping down on the couch, yawning a little. Richard joined him and put Georges legs over his lap. The younger smiled softly and began to relax. „Do you think he noticed something?“ „Why should he?“ „Don’t know… he was giving me quizzical looks.“ „No way he can guess that you are pregnant…“ He gently caressed his legs. „I mean you’re not even showing a bump yet.“ „I do!“ „Yeah alright… a tiny one maybe, but it’s not noticeable especially not if you’re wearing such a pullover.“ Richard said and looked at George who smiled softly, looking at his turquoise jumper . „Well I want to hide it a little longer.“ „Yeah… showing in public would cause questions…. But maybe we should tell Paul… I mean, he is the one who can understand it I think.“ The younger nodded softly and sat up a little, his legs still on Ringo lap. „Let’s tell him, maybe the next time we see him.“ Geo placed a kiss on Richards cheek. „He seemed very happy.“ „You really think he and John are together now?“ The artist asked and smiled at his lover. „Hm… maybe like an open relationship… I am not sure about it, that one time we saw him…I don’t know he appeared to be a little shady in my opinion.“ George rested his head gently on Ringo shoulder. „Hm… now that you say so… but I think we shouldn’t intrude…“ Richard muttered and had begun to pet his mans head, gently playing with his hair. „Let’s focus on us now hm?“ George nodded softly and moved so he sat right on Ringo lap. „What’s on yer mind?“ „Oh a lot.“ His lips formed a grin before he got up, taking Richard by his hand and guiding him to their bedroom.

***

„Is this a side effect too ? You being horny more than ever?“ The artist mumbled and was pushed down onto their bed, looking up at his younger lover. He smirked a little „Well… I can do it myself if you’re not willing to join.“ Richard shook his head quickly „Oh please go on… show me what your heart desires.“ The younger quickly pulled down his trousers, turned around to show Richard his backside. He was wearing light blue panties with flower embroideries which showed off his bottom quite nicely. Ringo couldn’t help but let out a surprised gasp and felt his arousal rising instantly. „You planned this hm ?“ He babbled and watched George turning around, with a grin on his face, getting on the bed and crawling over to the artist. „How do I look daddy?“ He kneeled down between Ringo’s legs, leaning back a little. „Stunning.“ It wasn’t an exaggeration and Richard licked his lips a little. He looked gorgeous indeed, with bright eyes and rosy cheeks, his hair had grown a little longer and looked even more beautiful, thicker and shiny. His breasts had grown a little more now that he was 13 weeks pregnant and his whole appearance let him glow for sure. He looked much better than some weeks before when the morning sickness and tiredness had been worse.

Richard had admired his body for quite a while now and George was getting a little impatient and shifted on his lap. He quickly put his hands on his hips, that seemed to be a little wider now, playing a little with the blue fabric before he moved his hand over his sides and his belly. There was only a tiny bump, not noticeable from afar, but he could feel it, guiding his fingers slowly over it and around Georges navel. The younger sighed softly, he enjoyed the tender touches but his new found sex drive made him eager. He began to unbutton Richards shirt and lowered his head, placing kisses on his chest and neck, nibbling on his skin a little.

Ringo gasped slightly and felt his dick straining the fabric of his trousers „God…“ George just knew too well how he could turn on his man, he noticed the prominent bulge in his pants and pressed his hand against it, kneading softly. „Am I turning you on?“ He cooed and began to unzip his trousers, pulling them down along with his underwear. „Of..course you do!“ Richard muttered and watch the younger lowering his head to take his erection in his mouth. The elder gasped softly and gently grabbed George by his hair while he continued to suck and lick his cock. George had always been skilled when giving head and this time was no exception, but before Richard could get close and release his load inside his mouth, George released the throbbing organ. The younger quickly pulled down his lace panties and positioned himself, lowering himself down onto his erection.

The elder gasped loudly and watched George letting it slide in with ease. The author bit his lip, wearing an expression of pure bliss. „Oh Rings !“ He grunted and began to move his hips. Richard couldn’t help and began to buck his hips, making Geo let out a tiny yelp but began to move up and down to cause more friction. Ringo moaned louder and put one hand on Georges hips to steady him a bit, while his other hand caressed his chest gently. He pinched a nipple teasingly and it made his lover moan lustfully. Both were close now and Richard brang their faces together, kissing his man passionately while his hand had wrapped around Georges member, stroking him quickly. When he felt George clenching around his cock he knew he was close, with some last, hard thrusts he came inside him. George came only seconds later, breathless collapsing on top of Ringo. He gently pulled out and wrapped his arms around the younger, caressing his backside gently, feeling his fast heartbeat and warm breath against his chest. They both said nothing, just relaxed for a while, enjoying each others embrace.

***

After dinner they both had watched a sitcom, though George had decided to read in the book they had gotten from the doctor. There were lot informations about what to pay attention to during the pregnancy and how the baby developed within the weeks. He looked for week 13 and read that page. Richard turned off the TV after a while and glimpsed over Georges shoulder. „Can you imagine that our little one is now as big as a lemon?“ George said when he noticed Richard reading the page. Ringo wrapped an arm around his waist and shook his head a little „Hard to believe actually… with that almost invisible bump of yours.“ He chuckled softly and placed his hand gently on Georges tummy.The younger smiled softly and rested his head on Ringo’s shoulder. „I wonder when it starts too show…“ George muttered and put the book aside, snuggling against the elder who embraced him lovingly. „I also wonder if it’s a girl or a boy.“ Rings nodded in agreement and placed a kiss on his cheek. „We could write down names for our child.“ He suggested and got up to get a pencil and a sheet of paper. He returned after a while and George smiled softly at him. „Alright babe, any ideas how to name our child ?“ Richard asked, sitting down next to him again. „Hm… for a boy…“ He thought for a while „Maybe Adam… or David.“ Ringo wrote them down and added some names he liked. „And if it’s a girl… Amy ? Or Heather…“ George mumbled and Richard continued their list. „I like Amber as a girls name.“ George looked at the list and smiled at Richards suggestion. „Yeah, Amber sounds sweet.“ He yawned faintly and got up from the couch. „Let’s go to bed hm? We still have a lot of time to think about names.“ The elder agreed and followed George to the bedroom to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure what to think about my writing at the moment but I hope it's ok. owo


	8. Life itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul comes over.

Ringo had been working on some studiesin the basement for some hours while George was sitting on the couch, writing down new ideas for his next novel. He smiled softly and finished writing down his last idea for now before he got up, getting himself a cup of tea from the kitchen. The author sat down at the kitchen table and sipped on his cup of tea, gazing out of the window, watching some birds on a tree. It was a peaceful moment and he didn’t even realize that Ringo had joined him in the kitchen. He turned his head and looked at his lover, smiling softly „Oh hey…“ The elder smiled as well and took Georges hand in his. They sat there for some time, silently each others company before the younger got up to go to the loo. Richard got himself a cup of tea as well and walked over to the living room. He got the book about pregnancy and flipped through the pages. He began to read about the 17th week of pregnancy, he found it fascinating how fast the baby developed, though George was already 4 months pregnant it still felt so surreal, especially now that the bump began to show.

George saw Ringo sitting on the couch and joined him. „We could find out if it’s a boy or a girl now.“ The elder said and looked at his lover.„If our little one wants to show us.“ George snickered and gently placed a hand on his bump, it had grown quite a bit but he could still hide it when wearing the right clothes. Ringo put the book aside and wrapped an arm around his waist, placing his other hand on top of Georges. The younger smiled and leaned in for a kiss, Richard happily kissed back. After they broke the tender kiss Ringo hand began to gently caress Georges bump. The younger blushed a little but let Ringo continue, enjoying the soft touch. „Oh!“ George exclaimed and looked at the artist. „Hm? Something wrong?“ His hand was still gently rubbing his belly. „No… I just felt something… I am not sure but I think it was our little one.“ George muttered and looked down at Ringo’s hand still placed on his tummy. „It moved?“ „Yeah…I think you can’t feel it now from outside but our baby moves.“ George looked so happy, like the tiny motion of his baby was the proof that he was indeed pregnant. „Our baby…“ he mumbled and was smiled so happily, placing his hand on top of Ringos. „Soon you can feel it too.“ „And even see maybe.“ Richard said with a smile on his face and pecked Georges cheek. They sat like this on the couch for a moment before Ringo got up to get them a cup of tea and some biscuits. „We should tell Paul… I mean, he will get suspicious, can’t hide your tummy for ever dear.“ The younger was eating the biscuits, blushing softly „I know… but how do you tell your best friend…that you are pregnant…“ Richard sat down again, sipping on his tea while he watched George shoving one biscuit after another in his mouth. He chuckled softly at the sight, George had always enjoyed food, but now it sort of developed into an addiction, from fruits, over veggies to snacks and sweet treats of all kind, George would combine everything and eat it with delight . „Well… I mean we can pretend you’re just getting a bigger belly from eating biscuits all day.“ „Very funny.“ George muttered and swallowed down the last biscuit. „Maybe we should just show him the sonogram? … My name is one it…“ „Don’t ya think he will think it’s a prank?“ „If he doesn’t believe us it’s not my fault.“ The younger bickered and laid back, sighing softly. „Besides bringing Paul the big news… how do you feel dear?“ Richard put down his cup of tea and gave George a sweet smile. „Quite alright… besides the lasting sickness in the morning and the fact that my pants definitely won’t fit any longer.“ „Oh poor baby.“ The artist said and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Georges lips. „I think the pregnancy suits you… maybe that’s that famous pregnancy glow that was mentioned in the book.“ He gently moved his thumb over Georges blushing cheeks. „You look great dear, much more healthy actually and I know you will be a great dad.“ The younger smiled sweetly back at Richard and nodded „Mommy you mean ! “ „Whatever you’re comfortable with.“ Ringo chuckled and kissed him tenderly.

***

In the afternoon George tried to get back to writing on the latest chapter of his current novel. Richard prepared dinner in the kitchen until the doorbell rang and forced him to go to the door. „Oh hey Paul !“ He said and smiled softly, though his visit wasn’t announced. „Hey Rings… thought I could give you a visit, haven’t seen each other for quite a while huh?“ The barista seemed to be a little confused and sort of nervous. „Come in.“ Richard asked him in and called for George to come down. „Paul is here!“ He shouted from out the stairs and went with Paul to the kitchen. „Something wrong Macca ? Y’seem a little rattled.“ Richard admit and cut some vegetables. „Uhm… well, I’m a little worried about John I suppose.“ He quickly admit, sitting down at the kitchen table. „The fella causing trouble ?“ The artist asked and prepared the tea kettle to make some tea for all of them before he sat down as well. „So…“ George came in Paul stopped his talking looking over to his best friend. „Hey Georgie.“ He said and smiled gently. „Hey Paulie.“ George smiled back and joined them at the table. Paul noticed some slight differences on his friend instantly , for example the rosy cheeks, his happy smile, also his face seemed to look a little more healthy in general, maybe a little softer too. „You look good…“ he mumbled „Did ya worked on the new novel?“ Paul asked and had changed the topic. Richard said nothing and got up when the kettle whistled. „Yeah, I have many ideas right now. How are you?“ George took a closer look at Paul, noticing his slightly messy hair and the worry in his eyes. „What’s bothering you Macca?“ Paul blushed at how straight-forward George could be sometimes but nodded softly. „Trouble… with John I suppose… or lets say with his ex…wife.“ He fumbled a little with his hands and Richard handed him a cup of tea. „Oh boy.“ George muttered and gave him a questioning gaze until he continued to talk. „Uhm… well John had been some years in New York, he lived their with his ex… until they broke up and he decided to come back to England. He thought he would never see her again but yesterday… That women stood in front of my shop, she was starring at me through the window…in a creepy way if you ask me.“ He stopped for a moment to sip on his tea. „I tried to ignore her and hoped she would just leave… after a while of ignoring her she left, but I noticed that she left a note at the front door…“ „What did the note say?“ Ringo asked and had joined them at the kitchen table again.

„That I should leave John alone… he is not mine or somethin like that.“ Paul muttered and drank his tea. „Ok… you better be careful…“ George said and put a lot of sugar in his cup. „Did you tell John?“ „No… haven’t seen him since yesterday.“ Paul watched the author stirring his tea and wondered since when he preferred his tea so sweet. „Uhm… yeah I don’t know what to do now… I am actually a little scared, I mean… you should have seen her face… if looks could kill…“ „Talk with John about her, he should talk with her…“ George said and got up to go to the toilet. While George walked out of the kitchen Paul had noticed that George seemed to have gained a little weight, when he came back he couldn’t stop himself from adressing it. „Uhm…maybe you shouldn’t sweeten your tea with such amounts of sugar hm?“ Richard couldn’t stop himself and snorted softly. George understood immediately and blushed, he knew this was the moment to tell Paul, tho he still wasn’t sure how he would take the news. „Very funny…“ he looked at Ringo for some support and the elder nodded softly, getting up to get the sonogram, if they would tell Paul, they could need some proof. George sat down and began to talk, Paul seemed to be a little puzzled. „What’s going on here hm?“ „It’s not so easy…“ The author began and glared down at his cup of tea. „I… we… Ringo and I…“ he babbled, getting nervous now. „Out with it Harrison, we know each other since childhood, whatever it is - I can take it.“ Paul said and gave him a soft smile, reassuring him of their friendship. „We will be a little family soon.“ George said and hoped Paul would understand what he actually wanted to say, that he was pregnant himself. The barista smiled widely „So… you want to adopt…“ he thought for a moment, because adoption as a gay couple was nearly impossible these days. „No… no adoption was not an option.“ „So somebody else carries the child for you?“ Paul was surprised and confused, not really sure what George was talking about, having a family with Ringo was nearly impossible to be honest. Ringo came back and Paul asked „What is George talking about? You’re having a family?“ He smiled a little and looked at the elder, hoping to get some proper answers. „Yes… in 5 months we will be a family. George is pregnant.“ Georges cheek flushed and he hid his face behind his hands. Pauls mouth formed an o and before he could say anything Ringo handed him the sonogram. He studied it for a while and smiled softly. „Before you two say something… I believe you… I don’t know how this is possible, but I am happy for you two - I know how much you actually wanted a kid for all these years now.“ Paul gave George the sonogram and smiled happily. „What month are you in?“ „Fourth.“ He sipped on his tea now and smiled softly and Richard continued to make dinner while the two talked, mainly about recent events and their future plans as well.

***

Paul stayed for dinner and they spent a nice evening together before he called it a day and left the two alone again. They agreed on seeing each other again very soon, now that Paul knew that he would be some sort of uncle in the future. George had decided to take a nice warm bath with Ringo, who had happily agreed on the offer. Ringo joined his lover in the tub who had his eyes closed, relaxing. The artist smile softly at the sight, gently caressing Georges knee. „I think he took it quite well…“ The younger opened his eyes and nodded softly „Yeah, he didn’t seemed to be too surprised actually.“ The author got up to turn around so he could sit down with his back turned to Ringo, leaning gently against him. „I also hope this ex-wife disappears as soon as possible and John comes back… Paul seems to care for him so deeply.“ Richard agreed and wrapped his arms around his lover, gently placing his hands on his bump. George felt contend and sighed happily, placing his own hands on top of Richards, enjoying the warmth and the nearness to his lover. When the artist began to take a sponge and soap to wash his body, he relaxed even more, closing his eyes again. The elder let the sponge move over Georges legs up to his tummy and chest. „I love you so much.“ the younger muttered, his eyes closed. „And I love you two.“ he kissed Geos neck and wrapped his arms around his waist again, caressing his bump gently. „I can’t wait to see our little one.“ George nodded softly and caressed Ringos hands that rested on his tummy. „We will see our baby soon.“ he looked down at Richards hands, resting on his middle in a protective manner , and smiled happily, knowing that this was the reality and not just a fantasy.

***

After their bath they changed into pajamas and went right to bed. „Soon nothing will fit me anymore...“ George complained and looked down at his tummy and the straining buttons of his pajama shirt. „Our baby needs some space to grow.“ Ringo came closer so he could cuddle George on the bed. George chuckled a little „Yeah I know... but I will need knew clothes soon... and I am not sure if I will be able to go outside much longer... people would stare.“ Ringo nod softly „Well... we will go tomorrow and get you some more comfortable clothes, luv.“ he pecked his cheek. George joined the elder under the sheets and the artist wrapped his arms around him, holding him close before they both fell asleep rather soon in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if itˋs good as always... tho I hope you like it.


	9. Only you

The weeks had passed and Geo was halfway through the pregnancy. While Richard was in the old office, putting away some more stuff so it could be a child’s room soon, George got ready for the ultrasound at the clinic. He put on some stretchy jeans and a wide sweater. He looked at himself in the mirror, taking a closer look at his bump, gently placing a hand on it. Sometimes he could feel the baby move, tho it weren’t real kicks for now. He pushed out his tummy a little more, imagining how big he would get in the following months. Hiding his belly was getting more difficult now, tho it wasn’t too big now, it was noticeable, even when wearing wide sweaters. The author sighed softly,right then Ringo came in. „You’re ready hon?“. He turned around quickly and nodded. „Something wrong love.. you look a little upset.“ George shook his head though Ringo knew something was the matter. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his lover. The other relaxed almost immediately and rested against Richard. „Now tell me... please - I can’t stand seeing you sad.“ „I’m not sad... just.. questioning my looks?“ the younger muttered and looked at them in the mirror. „Because of the bump?!“ Richard gently placed his hands on George’s middle. „You are beautiful, you are carrying our child and it’s a little miracle.“ „And I gained weight.. my old clothes won’t fit anymore and my belly will even get much bigger in the next weeks...“ George muttered and turned around. The artist raised a hand to gently caress his lovers cheek. „You look good, healthy, sexy. There is our child growing inside of you and mommy does a great job.“ he smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss, one hand gently rubbing Geos tummy. George nodded softly before he kissed back sweetly. „We have to go now, I am excited to see our sweet angel.“ Richard took the younger by his hand and they walked down to their car to drive to the clinic.

***

„Ah here we go...“ Their child could be seen on the screen and the doctor turned on the volume as well so the parents could hear the heartbeat. Richard sat sitting next to the couch George laid on, watching their baby’s movements on the screen. After a while of finding out about the gender the doctor said „I am sorry but your baby just doesn’t want to reveal their gender.“ George smiled softly and looked at Richard „Well it will be a surprise then.“ He wiped off the gel from his belly when the doctor had finished the ultrasound and got dressed again.

„Everything is fine at this point,you and the baby are healthy. Take good care of yourself and we will see each other in two weeks again.“ They could leave the clinic after a nurse brang them the ultrasound picture.

On the way home George couldn‘t stop looking at the sonogram, their child began to look more and more like an actual baby. „Paul wanted to come over later.“ Ring mentioned when he had parked the car, he looked over at his lover and smiled softly. „Dear?“ „Huh?“ George looked up at the elder and nodded softly „Yes... he wanted to come over...“ he muttered and smiled softly before he got out of the car, heading to their house. The author flopped down on the couch and sighed with relief, he was kinda happy that the appointment was over and he could rest a little now. He decided to take a nap, laying down and closing his eyes. Ringo had prepared something in the kitchen for dinner, when he came back to the livingroom he saw George already asleep on the couch. Richard smiled softly, the sight too adorable. He walked over and kneeled down beside him, reaching out his hand to stroke some strands of hair out of George’s face. He slept peacefully and looked happy, he wondered if George was dreaming something. Ringo gently pet his head, careful not to wake up his loved one.

***

Paul came by around 4 p.m, they sat together in the kitchen again, drinking some tea. The barista had brought self-made biscuits that George ate with delight. „Any news... with John I mean...“ George said inbetween munching biscuits . His best friend nodded softly „Uhm... yeah. We saw each other last week... we talked about his ex again. He said she wouldn’t bother me again because she probably needs to be back in New York soon.“ „You think... the problem is solved now? I mean.. how did he react, was he worried about you? That women was scaring you...“ George sipped on his tea and Ringo looked at Paul. „Not sure. I mean he was surprised, but I think he doesn’t take this so seriously... Maybe I was just.. overthinking the whole situation.“ George shook his head „No... I mean, this women definitely has some problem - let’s hope she doesn’t come back again and leaves England.“ „Did you see John more often?“ Richard asked before he drank his tea. „Yeah, he played his guitar at my shop again.. and he stayed over night.“ Paul blushed faintly and George smirked softly. „Ohh~ Tell us when you two are getting married.“ he joked and his friend gave him a glare. „He doesn’t want me... not like that I suppose...“ he sighed a little and stared into his cup of tea. Ringo and George looked at each other and Paul said „Let’s talk about you now, how are you - how is the baby doing.“ Ringo nodded a little and got up to get the latest sonogram. „He or she is fine, and I am alright as well.“ George said and leaned back in his chair, gently holding his tummy. Paul smiled while he looked at the picture of their unborn child. „Looks like a tiny cute baby... but couldn’t they find out the gender?“ Geo shook his head „No...didn’t want to show us anything.“ „It’ll be a surprise then.“ Paul said and looked at his best friend. „I really hope you and John can work it out.. I mean, you would make such a nice couple.“ George just changed the topic again tho he knew It would make Paul uncomfortable. The barista only nodded softly, looking a little helpless and it made George a little sad.

***

Paul stayed for over an hour before he left the two alone again. He had promised that he would give them a call soon if he had troubles with the shop or with John. After he had left Ringo made sure that George was comfortable on the couch again, reading a book so he could prepare the dinner for them. Ringo had planned a little something for his lover, a nice dinner and even a little surprise for after dinner. He cooked one of his favourite Indian dish, tho he made sure it wasn’t too spicy because he knew George was a little more sensitive because of the pregnancy. When he had set the table and lit the candles he called for his lover. „Dinner is ready.“ The younger responded with „Coming.“ and made his way to the kitchen, clearly surprised by the candlelight dinner. „Oh Ringo!“ he said and sat down at the table „That’s so nice of you dear, you even cooked my favourite.“ The artist sat down as well and smiled happily. „You deserve it babe.“

„It was very good.“ George sat down on their bed, a little tired but very happy too, he rubbed his tummy a little. „You spoiled me... us with such delicious food, and all the fruits...“ he sighed softly and shoved his palm underneath his shirt, touching his bare bump. Richard sat down next to him and pecked his cheek gently, placing his hand on George’s tummy as well - it felt warm and tight under his palm. Geo blushed a little but rested a little against the elder. After a Moment George leaned back a little and Ringo decided to lower his head, placing an ear on the younger’s belly. The author looked down at his lover and gently ran his fingers through dark, smooth hair, he wondered if Ringo was lucky and would hear or even feel something. Richard caressed the bump with one hand while he pressed his ear against the skin. „You hear something?“ George asked after a while and gently ruffled Richards hair. The artist hummed softly „Yes, very subtle but I can hear something...“ „Maybe it´s just my stomach, stuffed with delicious food.“ Geo joked and felt Richards hand rubbing his tummy and his lips pressing a soft kiss around his navel. „Oh!“ The younger exclaimed when he felt the baby moving around, getting active now. „Could you feel it?“ the younger asked and Ringo shook his head. „Here.“ he got his hand and placed it right on the spot where he could feel the motion. Richard looked at him with a happy smile and felt very soft kicks. „Hello little one.“ he muttered and George chuckled softly, enjoying the movements of their baby inside him and Ringos adorable reaction.

They relaxed, just laying in bed, snuggling and feeling safe in each other’s arms. George felt kinda energetic again after a while and also content about himself again. He began to pull down his pants and Richard just watched him getting rid of his top as well. He smirked a little, enjoying the sight in front of him, no doubt - Geo was horny again tho Ringo couldn’t complain about that. Who knows how much sex they would have in some more weeks? George smiled cutely at the elder and Ringo smiled back but got up to get something „Gimme one second luv.“ He walked to the closet getting his lover a small gift. George opened it quickly, revealing cute looking lingerie. „You don’t have to wear it of course.“ Richard began but George shook his head quickly. „No I wanna be pretty for daddy.“ he smirked and got up, putting on the panties and bra. His chest was getting softer and filled out the bra quite nicely already. „Gorgeous!“ The elder said and glared at his lover, admiring the sight.

It was slightly see through lingerie and George’s nipples were already hard and he got back on the bed.

***

„You like that don’t you daddy.“ the sexy underwear made him feel incredible sexy and he crawled over to Richard, sitting down on his lap. His hands began to unbutton Ringos shirt and he continued with his jeans, undressing him rather quickly. Richard watched the author and placed his hands on his hips when he was naked, George sitting comfortably on top of him and moving his hips a little. „What are daddy’s plans?“ he cooed and drew circles on top of Ringos chest. „Giving you whatever you demand babe.“ he said softly and reached out his hand to tenderly touch his chest, feeling the plumb nipples underneath the thin fabric. He earned a mewl from this simple touch and George couldn’t hide how much he wanted to do it with his lover, his hard cock straining the fabric of his panties. Ringo quickly got the lube from the nightstand and pulled down the slip. „All hard for me babe, and looking so tempting.“ The artist was getting hard himself and George began to rub his cock against Richards, moaning softly. They touched and teased each other for a while, sharing hot and messy kisses before Richard couldn’t wait any longer, putting the lube on his erect member and some on Geo‘s hole. He didn’t need to say anything, Geo was already lowering himself onto his cock, groaning, eyes closed and focused on that sweet feeling of his mans cock sliding in. Richard moaned faintly and watched the author taking it all, his hands gently placed on his hips. The younger stopped and smiled softly, moving his hips just slightly back and fourth, he looked marvelous - still wearing the bra and showing off all his curves quite nicely. Ringo couldn’t help it and gently rubbed the bump while his other hand squeezed Georges arse softly. George blushed softly but his lips formed a little smirk and he began to move, teasingly slow up and down, driving Ringo mad with such slow motions. His movments became faster after a while and at some point the younger bounced happily up and down, moaning lustfully. Ringo didn’t do a lot, just pushing a little from time to time, breathing heavily and watching his love enjoying the ride. At some point he put off the bra so he could squeeze his nipples softly, releasing small drops of milky liquid and making George groaning loudly. When he noticed that they both were close, George almost screaming, he brang their faces together kissing him sweetly while bucking his hips. It send the author over the edge, releasing his load on Richards chest and his tummy. The elder came shortly after, inside his lover, arms wrapped tightly around him. They both were breathing heavily and after George got up and laid down next to Richard they slipped under the sheets, cuddling and sharing soft kisses until they both felt asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I hope you‘ll like it !


	10. Two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and some naughty bits again, also bits of McLennon.

„Paul... Listen... I want to stay here. but sleeping in the van the whole year trough, it’s getting cold at night.“ „I told you you can stay at my place... but I am not so sure if you want that anymore...“ They stood outside Pauls home, the barista fumbling with the keys to unlock the door „Stay here... please...“ Paul tried hard not to show his emotions, he stepped inside and still didn’t dare to look at John. „Paul...“ „What... what are you going to tell me now? That you go back to New York right? ... Fine if that’s what you want.. go back to her, she has probably something I can’t offer...“ the younger wanted to turn and close the door but John got inside as well, looking right into hazel eyes. „Don’t be silly...“ John said softly and Paul shook his head „Who is the silly one? Who can’t tell me what he wants... you never had any feelings for me - am I right? Please go now...“ The elder just stood there not thinking about leaving now, he had changed his mind, he knew what he wanted now and he hoped Paul would believe him. „No Paulie... I changed my mind.“ he paused for a moment and Paul turned around looking at him. „I don’t want to go back to New York, I wanna stay in England... and your’e the main reason I wanna stay.“ he closed the door and took a step towards Paul who had said nothing. They gazed at each other for a while before John cupped the baristas face in his hands to place a tender kiss on his lips.

***

Richard was in the nursery, finishing the last details of the painting on the wall. He had decided to paint a cute underwater scenery and was satisfied with the result, it was supposed to be a surprise for George. He began to tidy up the room so he could start to put together the baby crib and baby change unit. He put away the buckets of paint and his brushes, walking downstairs to bring it back into the basement. „Ringo?“ George was sitting in the kitchen, drinking some tea and he wondered what his man was doing the whole morning through. Richard came back after a while „Something the matter dear?“ he said and smiled softly at the younger. „I was just wondering what you were doing upstairs and in the basement.“ Richard smiled widely and took George’s hand „Come I’ll show you.“

George got up slowly and followed him upstairs into their child’s room. „I hope you like it.“ Richard mumbled and opened the door, letting George go inside first. He looked around and noticed all the adorable paintings on the walls. „Oh how pretty!“ The author said and looked at the details, all the fish, surrounded by some seaweed and the big octupus along with some other sea creatures. „I love you babe.“ The younger turned around and wrapped his arms around Richards neck. He smiled happily and pecked his cheek. „I am glad you like it and I hope our little one will like it too.“ George nodded softly „I am sure our baby will love it!“ He could feel Ringos hand on his belly, caressing it gently „Some more months and we can finally see our little miracle.“ Geo smiled happily and nodded „Less than four months left.“ he looked down at his bump and then back at his lover again. He was a little worried what would await him in about four months and sometimes he couldn’t sleep at night, thinking about the labor and if everything would be alright. „You’re thinking too much George.“ Ringos voice reached him and he looked at him „Sorry.“ „Everything is going to be fine - come.“ Ringo took him by his hand again and they walked into the bedroom. Whenever George was worried because of the pregnancy, Ringo would try different things to cheer him up.

***

They sat down and Ringo got behind George, massaging his shoulders carefully. The author closed his eyes and relaxed a little, sighing softly. The back pains slowly fade with every touch from Richard, when he was done he gently placed a kiss on Georges neck and wrapped his arms around him, placing his hand on his belly. „Maybe we’re lucky and our child awakes.“ Richard shoved his hands under the tight-fitting shirt, placing his palms on each side. „I read the baby can recognise things as light, touch and sounds...“ „Yes? Maybe it can sense daddy.“ George leaned comfortably against the elder. „We still need ideas for a name...“ The younger said and felt his lovers hands rubbing his belly gently. „Amber for a girl... and maybe Oliver for a boy.. or Tobias...“ „What do you think about Milo? I think it sounds friendly and cute.“ Richard nodded and pecked Geos cheek „I like that, little Milo.“ „So we agree on Amber for a little girl and Milo for a boy.“ George smiled and felt the baby kicking strongly. „Oh dear, I felt that.“ Ringo said and nuzzled George’s neck. „Does it hurt... when the bub moves?“ The younger shook his head „Most times I don’t feel it so strongly - I like the feeling, reassures me that everything is ok with our baby... ouch.“ George chuckled softly „Somebody is very active today.“ Richard had an idea and got up to get some body lotion from the drawer. George changed position and rested comfortable against some pillows. „Can I?“ Richard had the body lotion in his hand and George nodded, putting off his shirt. He smiled and put some lotion on his hands before he began to rub it onto George’s tummy. He smiled softly at Richard, watching his hands spreading the lotion on the tight skin. „Oh I can still feel our child moving.“ Richard was so happy and proud of George as well. When he had finished he laid down next to him, gazing up at the love of his life. „I can’t wait to see our child, I bet he or she will look lovely, like mummy.“ he placed a kiss on Geos belly and George gently pet Richards head. „And like daddy too.“

***

In the evening Ringo helped George stepping out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. „I will need even more help with simple things when I get even bigger within the next months...“ Richard began to dry his hair and helped George putting on his bathrobe. After they both dried their hair and brushed their teeth they walked to the bedroom.

The author slipped under the sheets, still wearing the bathrobe and Richard joined him. They looked at each other before Richard turned off the light, wrapping his arms around his man. „I love you babe, you‘re doing great.“ Richard muttered and let his hand move over George’s hips, „I love you too babe, you are such a lovely dad already.“ the younger let his chin rest on Richards shoulder, bringing their bodies close together tho the bump was a little in the way. „Just wanna make sure the two most precious things In my life are safe and sound.“

The younger blushed a little and slipped out of the bathrobe. He felt good right now and was getting in the mood for sex. Richard had watched him getting rid of the bathrobe and looked at his chest, his boobs had grown a little more, his nipples were plumb and seemed darker and bigger as well. Ringo reached out his hand to gently play with one of the nubs, squeezing it a little between his fingers. It made George squirm a little, gasping softly. „I wonder if you can breast feed our baby... we should ask the doctor next time.“ A small, milky drop of liquid ran over his fingers and George nodded softly. „They feel tight most of the time... as if they are getting ready to produce milk.“ his cheeks flushed and he felt his cock getting hard, pressing against his tummy. „Oh Rings... please, do something.“ he muttered and Richard lowered his head so he could suck softly on a nipple, one hand finding it‘s way between George’s legs. He gently touched his member, getting hard himself while he nibbled on the plumb nub. The author closed his eyes, letting Ringo decided what to do next and the artist released the nipple so he could place kisses all over Georges chest and tummy. His hand squeezed Georges erection softly and Richard moved his hips so he could bring their dicks together. The feeling of their dicks touching let George cry out softly, enjoying that intimacy. Ringed fingers wrapped around both members, stroking them slowly while Ringos other hand moved over George’s shoulder, back and bump as well, leaving goosebumps on George’s skin. It didn‘t took long until George was already close, holding his belly and moving his hips along with Ringos strokes. The younger moaned and gasped, Richards hand stroking them faster until George came, releasing his load with a low moan. Richard came a while after, drawing George close after he had finished as well. They laid there for a while, gazing at each other before George drifted off to sleep, clearly tired and exhausted from the day. Richard wrapped the blanket around them and placed a soft kiss on George’s forehead before he closed his eyes as well, mumbling a soft „Sleep tight.“ before he fell asleep as well.


	11. Gave it all up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and John have a look at old photographs.

Paul was sleeping peacefully in his bed, snoring softly. John had watched him sleeping for a while before he began to book his nose gently to wake him up. Paul wrinkled his nose and began to open his eyes. „Hm... mornin...“ he muttered and yawned softly. John chuckled softly and gently pet Paul’s head, running his fingers through his hair. „I love you.“ the elder mumbled and the barista blushed at the words, he still wasn’t used to them. John was really close, gazing at him and Paul smiled shyly and turned a bit so he could lay on top of the elder, placing a soft kiss on the thin lips. The musician smiled widely and wrapped his arms around the others waist. „Coffee?“ Paul asked and John shook his head softly „Coffee can wait.“ he muttered and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

***

George need to get up again, the kind of constant urge to pee annoyed him and it was the main reason why he was mostly up at night, not able to get enough sleep. Richard noticed the empty space next to him and got up looking around for his lover. Some minutes later he came back to the bedroom, just wearing a wide nightgown and waddled back to their bed. „You ok dear?“ Ringo asked and looked how sleepy George looked. He mumbled something and laid down again, slipping under the sheets. Richard said nothing just carefully scooting closer to him, wrapping and arm gently around his waist. The younger sighed softly and closed his eyes, placing his hand on Ringos hip as well. They stayed liked that until they both fell asleep again.

Around 9 a.m Ringo woke up again and let George sleep for a little longer, in the meantime he made his way downstairs to prepare everything for breakfast in bed.

With a tray packed with delicious foods, fruits, tea and orange juice the artist entered their bedroom. He sat down on the bed, putting the tray on the nightstand. „Georgie?“ he softly called before he leaned in to place a tiny kiss on his forehead. „Wake up darling, I’ve made breakfast for us.“ The word breakfast let the other open his eyes and he slowly sat up a little. „Ohh thank you love - we are starving.“ he gently rubbed his bump and looked down at it in a loving manner. Ringo smiled happily and handed Geo a cup of tea. „Here, y’know drinking enough is important.“ Geo nodded softly and sipped on his tea. „Was our little one keeping you awake?“ „My bladder kept me awake... and the back pain, and these „Fake“ contractions that come and go sometimes.“ Ringo pecked his cheek softly „Poor mummy.“ „Thanks for making breakfast.“ the younger got himself an apple slice and began to ate happily.

They spent the morning in bed, talking about todays plans, they wanted to finally finish the nursery and cuddled for a little longer. Ringo was talking to the belly at some point, placing his palm on George’s bump, waiting for a reaction. It took some time before he could feel something kicking, a hand or feet maybe. „Now you’ve waken our little angel up.“ George mumbled but smiled softly watching Ringos fascination with his bump. The kicks were getting stronger and the baby was getting quite active now. „Ohh...he or she definetly woke up from their slumber.“ Richard smiled softly and enjoyed that feeling of the kicks against his palm. „Definitely more awake than I am.“ George playfully ruffled Ringos hair and got comfortable „I could stay here all day long.“ „Well you can if you want - I can finish building up most of the furniture In the nursery And you can join me later for decorating.“ The author nodded, he definitely need some more time to rest. Being 7 months pregnant was exhausting, especially with experiencing so many symptoms. „That’s so sweet of you.“ Richard kissed him softly before he got up to get started with today’s work.

***

„Look what I’ve found.“ Paul handed John an old photo album. „Old photographs of you?!“ The younger nodded and watched the other flipping through the pages. „Oh you looked really cute as a baby.“ John chuckled softly and looked At all the pictures and family photos until he saw some photographs of Paul holding a bass guitar next to three other lads. „Wait a sec... are these your friends?“ „Yeah - I was in some sort of band . That’s George.“ he pointed at a young teddy boy „And here is Ringo.“ „Funny...“ John mumbled and Paul gave him a quizzical look. „It reminded me of my youth to be honest, used to play guitar in a band as well. but there were so many bands back then.“ Paul nodded softly and rested his head gently against Johns naked shoulder. „We weren’t very good... but hey we stayed friends.“ The younger counted the freckles on Johns shoulder and smiled softly. „We should meet someday again.“ John said and wrapped his arm tighter around the baristas waist. „Well...“ „Well what?“ John looked at Paul „ Something happened?“ „You could say so...“

***

„It looks so sweet, our kid will probably like it.“ George said and kissed Ringo gently. They had finished the nursery in the afternoon and were now looking at result of today’s work. „Ouch...“ The younger held his tummy and shifted a little, Richard worried instantly and gave him a concerned look. „Don’t worry.. just these practice contractions. They fade quickly.“ George smiled softly and grabbed Ringos hand. „Come let’s have dinner... and maybe take a nice bath later.“ The artist nodded softly tho he was still a little worried. They walked down to the kitchen to make some dinner.

***

Richard put some lavender bath salt into the warm water before George joined him in the tub. He let the warm water embrace his body, relaxing immediately, sitting across from his lover. He closed his eyes slowly, enjoying the peaceful moment. After a while Ringo grabbed a sponge and the shower gel, he started to guide it over George’s knees and legs. He earned a soft hum for that action and Richard continued to wash his body, moving the sponge over the bump and his chest as well. „Do you think Paul has told John about... our baby?“ Geo spoke out of a sudden and Ringo chuckled a little. „Not sure... maybe he did... „ „John will probably think we are complete weirdos.“ Geo mumbled and sat up a little, getting closer to Ringo. „I don’t mind what he thinks.. important is our little family, our love.“ Richard gently pecked his cheek and put his hand on Georges bump. „I love you dear... both of you so much.“The younger blushed a little and nodded, smiling softly „And I love you, you’re the love of my life and already such a great father.“ The author could feel the baby moving gently and he felt so happy, leaning his head against Ringos shoulder, he couldn’t wait to see their child and have a family with the man he loved.


	12. Step Lightly

Ringo put the Polaroid in a photo album, smiling softly at it. He had taken pictures every two weeks, documenting the pregnancy. Some pictures even showed George’s tummy with paintings drawn on them. Richard wrote down „thirty-five weeks“ under the photograph. George joined him in the kitchen walking carefully over to his man. „Hello my love.“ Ringo smiled at the sight of the younger, we wore dungarees and an orange top, his hair going down to his shoulders, looking marvelous. The younger sat down next to The artist smiling happily. „How are you?“ the elder asked and took George’s hand in his, kissing the back of it gently. „We are fine. „ The author giggled a little and leaned back in his seat, showing of his huge bump. „Only about 5 more weeks until we see our child.“ Ringo came a little closer and put his hands on the belly.„I am getting a little nervous now...“ „Me too luv, but think about it - not long and you can hold our little one in your arms.“ George nodded softly and slowly got up again. „Where are you going?“ „Need to pee again.“.

***

After lunch they both decided to get some rest in their bedroom. George got out of his overalls and shirt with the help of Ringo. It was some kind of ritual that Richard would lotion his tummy and George enjoyed the touch, feeling the elders palms on his belly and the cool body lotion. While Richard softly rubbed the large bump George closed his eyes, humming a soft tune, he could feel some jabs from the baby and was happy to feel them regularly. „Our child reacts to your touch.“ he sighed faintly and got comfortable, leaning against the pillows. Ringo nodded and moved his hand over the part where he could even see the baby kicking and moving. „As much as I love to feel the kicks and movements... some of them really start to hurt a bit...“ George put his hand on his bump as well, rubbing it in a slow motion. „You do great babe, I am so proud of you.“ The artist said softly and laid on his side, guiding his hand from the bump up to his chest. The younger relaxed and let his lover continue with the caressing touches. He continued to touch his chest, feeling the soft skin. His love had developed small boobs and their doctor had explained that is was possible that George could even breastfeed the baby. Ringo was now gently rubbing the plumb nipples that had darken in the last weeks, the way they looked could drive the elder crazy, Georges whole appearance could turn him on within seconds. George looked like some god out of a myth, heavily pregnant but still looking very sexy,tempting and glowing, their little miracle growing inside him.

Richard squeezed a dark nub, releasing some milky liquid and making George moan softly. He couldn‘t stop himself from lowering his head so he could lick it, softly suckling and nibbling on his nipple. „Oh Rings... please...“ George blushed and gently grabbed Richard by his hair. Richard could get the taste of that sweet liquid before he released it again, placing his hands on the bump again. „I want you babe... I hope you want me too...“ „Ringo... the baby.“ „The doctor said it would be alright, I will be gentle of course.“ Richard whispered and moved his finger over the others navel. „Just turn around babe, I’ll get the lube ...“ George turned around laying on his side one hand placed on the bump while Ringo quickly got the lube before he got behind him, pulling down the others panties. Richard got naked as well before he put some lube on his dick and a small amount on Geos hole. The younger bit his lip softly, looking over his shoulder to get a glimpse of what was Ringo doing. „I’ll be very gentle babe.“ Geo nodded and felt Ringos body pressing against his from behind, laying down in the spooning position. The elder began to caress his legs and behind first, leaving goose bumps all over the authors skin. Richards hand moved over the bump up to the others chest again, softly squeezing a boob and playing with the nipple. The younger bit his lip but couldn’t help himself, groaning loudly. Some liquid ran over Ringos fingertips „You like that don’t you? Daddy playing with your tits.“ The dirty talked turned on George even more and he could feel his dick getting hard and pressing against his belly, he moaned softly „Yes... please...“ George couldn’t get out more, too focused on he feeling of Ringo touching and worshipping his body, nuzzling his neck as well and paying much attention to his chest, bump and hips. Ringo placed sweet kissed on Georges neck and shoulders, playing with the long hair as well, he simply admired all of George. After a while the younger could finally feel him, entering him slowly. The artist was very gently, moving in and out at a slow pace while he gently rubbed George’s belly. George was a moaning mess within seconds, moving his hips in the same pace of the elders thrusts, moving slowly. He touched his erection and rubbed it against his bump, already feeling close. Richard placed kisses on his lovers neck and shoulders again, enjoying their slow love making.„Ringo...“ George panted, feeling overwhelmed by the sensations and his feelings as well „Oh...“ after some final thrusts George came gasping and groaning in such a way that it sent Ringo over the edge as well, cumming inside his man.

***

In the afternoon, after they both had a nice shower, the two sat outside in their garden, both waiting for Paul and John. George sipped on his ice tea when Richard got up after he had heard the doorbell. He got back inside to open the door. „Hey you two.“ Paul was smiling happily and gently hugged Ringo before he stepped inside with John. „Where is George?“ „In the garden.“ They made their way through the floor, leaving the back door to get into their garden. George turned his head when he heard the familiar voices. „Hello!“ he exclaimed happily and slowly got up. Paul walked over to his friend and hugged him gently „How are you?“ „Quite Fine, Ringo is taking good care of me and the baby.“ he smiled happily and Paul nodded. „When are you due?“ „Date for the c-section is the 10th July.“ „Ohh only about a month left until I‘m an uncle.“ The barista chuckled softly and George nodded. Paul had told John about George’s pregnancy some weeks ago but it still felt weird for John to see a man pregnant, tho he was happy for Paul’s best friends that their biggest wish had come true. But seeing George being pregnant also reminded him of his first and now ex- girlfriend and their son Julian, he hadn’t seen him for almost 3 years now, but it was something he kept a secret. While George and Paul decided to get upstairs into the nursery, Ringo and John got into the kitchen to make some coffee and tea.

Paul had seen the children’s room and was amazed how cute it looked with the paintings on the wall and the cute plushies in the crib.„Ohh I bet your child will love it, you really did a great job with the nursery.“ „Well Ringo did most of the work to be honest.“ George chuckled softly and added „I still need to pack my bag for the big day.“ The younger said and left the room to go to the bedroom, Paul followed him. „Let me help you.“ George got the bag out of the wardrobe and Paul helped him with packing. „Are you nervous?“ „Yeah... a lot to be honest, but don‘t tell Ringo, he would worry even more. I just hope that everything goes right.“ „You will be a parent soon, I am so happy for you two.“ Paul smiled and put an adorable babygrow in the bah before he zipped it.

While Paul and George where upstairs Ringo made tea and coffee, John was sitting at the kitchen table. „How is it... living with Paul?“ John looked up at the elder and smiled softly. „Gear! I also started working at the coffeshop - it‘s nice being with him.“ Before Ringo could ask any other questions Paul and George joined them in the kitchen. The youngest of the four sat down and smiled softly at his friends, rubbing his bump gently. Richard got the cups out of a cupboard and placed them on the table. Paul had sit down next to John, taking his hand in his and squeezing it softly it made John smile softly. Meanwhile George sipped on his tea and looked at the couple, smiling softly, they looked indeed happy and he hoped that John was honest with Paul, he had his doubts about him right from the start but it seemed that he was not just a troublemaker.

They spend the afternoon together, chatting about the coffeeshop, Ringos latest art projects, Johns song writing and about the future itself. After two hours John and Paul had left and Rings closed the door, looking at his lover. „Dinner?“ „Yes please, we are hungry.“

***

At the end of the day they both got into their nightgown, Geo put on a long nightdress because his bump had gotten too big for his pyjamas. He got under the sheets and sighed softly, glad to lay down on their comfortable bed again. Richard turned on his side and looked at his lover, reaching out his hand to gently pet his head, playing with the soft strands of hair. „My beautiful darling...“ he murmured and scooted as close as possible, placing his hand on Georges hips. „I hope John is honest with Paul... I don’t want to see my best friend heartbroken... after all these years being alone...“ Ringo nodded softly „Please don’t worry too much, I mean... they visited us today and John talked a little about how much he enjoyed living with Paul now, and Paul seemed very happy as well.“ The elder wrapped the blanket around them and George shifted a little. „Let’s try to get some sleep, I know how much you need it.“

Richard leaned in for a tender kiss and George gave in, kissing back softly. „I would get to sleep better if our child wouldn’t be so active at night...“ The author mumbled, his hand gently rubbing his bump. „Ohh I think our little one is just very happy hm?“ He chuckled softly and plaed his hand on Geos tummy as well, already noticing some strong kicks. He shifted a little so he could talk to the belly, he had done this quite some times when the baby was keeping George awake. „We are also excited to see you sunshine, but now we all need to sleep, especially you and mummy.“ His big hand had gently caressed Georges belly, lifting the nightgown to place a kiss on it too. When he had finished, George carefully turned around and Richard got behind him, wrapping an arm loosely over the youngers hips, spooning quite nicely. „Thank you for taking such good care of us.“ „Hush darling, we should get some sleep now.“ George hummed softly in agreement and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep more easily this time.


	13. Heading for the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sunshine.

George was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea while he read over some ideas he had written for a new novel. Ringo was in the basement, tidying up a bit, today was Ringos birthday, they had celebrated a little in the morning, Paul and John wanted to come over in the afternoon. Richard had finished and came back to George, smiling softly „Hey babe.“ he sat across his lover and leaned over the table to give him a kiss. The younger smiled back happily „I love you, so much.“ George muttered and slowly got up holding his bump that had gotten quite huge within the last few weeks, only three days left until the birth. The author was kinda glad that the nine months came to an end now. Richard got up as well, walking over to him and helping him walking over to their living room. The younger sat down, one hand gently resting on his bump „All those months... and I still can’t believe we are going to have a baby soon.“. Richard sat down beside him and pecked his cheek „I still can‘t believe it either, tho it‘s pretty obvious.“ he snickered a little and placed his palm on his tummy. „I am really huge...“ George mumbled and blushed a little. „You are beautiful !“ Richard said and kissed his lover tenderly „And I can‘t wait to finally see our child.... tho I‘m a little nervous...“ „Don‘t worry babe, we will be alright, the doctors said we are both healthy and I am sure everything will turn out fine... relax darling, today is your birthday and...“ George stopped, noticing something was odd out of a sudden. This weren‘t harmless practice contractions, these seemed to be real ones this time. George tried hard to ignore the sharp pain he felt and Richard noticed something was wrong. „George ?“ The younger held his bump „P..Please don‘t freak out now... b..but I think the baby wants out...“ he gasped out of pain and Richard quickly got up. „N..now ?!“ He was getting up in a rush and was already on his way to get the car keys. George just watched him, trying to steady his breathing „My bag...“ he managed to get up and Richard came back with the car keys „I go and get the bag.“ He ran quickly upstairs to get Georges things for the hospital. The younger had carefully made his way to the floor, putting on a long, wide coat until Ringo came downstairs again, putting the bag in their car before he helped George getting inside the car. „Oh god... please... Ringo...“ George was holding his tummy, clearly in a lot of pain, a pain he had never felt before and the feeling of their baby wanting to get out. Richard drove quickly to the hospital, trying hard not to panic too much on the way.

***

„Breathe... deeply in and out. The doctors prepare everything, it won‘t take long anymore.“ a nurse said to George who sat now in a wheelchair, wearing a clinic gown. They had given him something to ease the pain tho George still felt strong contractions and the baby sort of pushing. Richard was by his side, holding Georges hand, tho he was nervous himself he tried to support George as much as he could. He placed a soft kiss on his cheek and felt the younger squeezing his hand. Before one of them could say something another nurse came and told them that the c-section would begin now, moving George into the operation room. Ringo was allowed to come inside as well and he was glad that he could stand by his man. „We finally meet our little sunshine, Georgie.“ he whispered and George smiled slightly, exhausted but happy.

***

A loud cry filled the room and some tears rolled down Georges cheeks when he saw their little girl for the first time. „Little Amber...“ he mumbled before the doctor took her again to check her health before a nurse told Ringo to come with her. She carefully washed the little girl and showed Ringo how to hold her the right way and put on her clothes. „She‘s so tiny...“ he muttered and the nurse smiled softly. „She looks like a little angel, congratulations, you‘re now a father.“ Richard nodded softly and held his daughter carefully. Meanwhile George was in a seperate room, sleeping softly after the operation. Richard got inside the room, their daughter laying in a pram, sleeping peacefully. The elder put the pram next to Georges bed and sat down in a chair next to him. He looked at George and their daughter sleeping, it was such a surreal but wonderful moment. „Our little sunshine...“ Richard mumbled and felt a small tear running down his cheek.

***

George slowly woke up after sleeping for about two hours, he opened his eyes and looked to his side, seeing Ringo with their child in his arms. He smiled happily, glad everything was alright with their daughter. „Oh you‘re awake.“ The elder smiled and came closer so George could see her better. The author looked at her and smiled, their daughter opening her mouth a little. „She is so cute, our little Amber.“ „She looks much like you.“ Ringo said and gave George their daughter so he could finally hold her. „She has your eyes.“ Geo whispered and put Amber closer to his heart. „I love you so much, both of you.“ he gazed lovingly at Amber and Ringo, feeling such joy in this very moment. The elder nodded softly and looked at their daughter as well, very happy and glad that they both were alright. „I should call Paul... and maybe ask the doctor when we can go home.“ Richard said and got up from his seat. „I‘m back in a moment, should I get you some water?“ George nodded softly, smiling down at the small bub in his arms.

„Yeah...she was born around 1 pm... the doctors told me that they need to stay around 5 days at the hospital.“ Richard was talking with Paul on the telephone, the barista was surprised but extremely happy about the big news. „We call you again and see each other when George and Amber are home again yeah?!... Alright, greetings to John... bye.“ Richard hung up and walked back to George and Ambers room. When he opened the door, the doctor was there for a short check-up and some formalities with the certificate of birth. When the doctor had finished he left the three alone again so they could spend more time together.

***

Few days later George and Amber were allowed to leave the hospital. Ringo took Amber inside, she was sleeping peacefully in her infant carrier. The artist carefully picked her up, holding her close. George smiled at the two and beamed at Ringo. „Finally home again.“ he put off his coat and shoes before he took Amber from Rings again. „I put her in the crib.“ he whispered and Richard nodded, watching George going upstairs with their daughter. While George was in the nursery, the elder walked into the kitchen, making some tea for George. While he waited for the water to start boiling he got a picture out of his pocket, it was a photograph from the day Amber was born, he thought it was kinda funny that they shared the same birthdate now - 7th July. He put the photograph on the refrigerator, his lips forming a soft smile. „My little sunshine.“ he whispered and heard footsteps. „Hello lovely.“ he turned to look at George who looked a little tired but happy. „She‘s sleeping so peacefully.“ „A real angel.“ The author came closer and leaned in for a kiss, Ringos arms wrapping gently around the others waist. „I love you, and I am so glad to have you two in my life.“ Richard got emotional again, he had realised that he had gotten everything he wanted, the love of his life, a nice home and a child - the perfect life. „Oh Richard.“ the younger smiled „I love you too, and I am sure you will be the best dad, tho I know it won‘t be so easy...“ George referred to the problem that they both were man and living together was one thing, but raising a child was another. Ringo also knew that he would never be able to be the father outside of their home, tho he still hoped that society would change in the coming years. „We will find a way...“ George was officially the father, at least in the documents, for the world outside he would be a single dad. The younger sighed softly and leaned a little against the smaller man, resting his head on his shoulder. „Paul and John wanted to come over ... hope that‘s alright.“ the elder muttered. „Sure, glad to see the two again, and I am sure they are excited to see Amber... Paul at least.“

***

Around 3 pm John and Paul came over, especially Paul was excited to finally get so see Amber. „Where is she ?“ he asked and smiled at George, hugging him softly. „In the living room with Ringo.“ he smiled and the three joined the eldest into the living room. „Oh hey you two.“ Richard smiled, Amber in his arms cooing softly. „Ohh ! She is so tiny and adorable.“ Paul was delighted with joy, slowly coming closer and looking at the little girl. John came closer as well and smiled softly. They all sat down, George and Paul next to Ringo, John on a comfy chair. „How was it... the birth I mean, was it very painful?“ Paul was a little curios. „Yes it was very painful... but they gave me something against the pains in the hospital... the team was very kind and quickly prepared everything for the birth... our little one just wanted out.“ Geo chuckled and gently pet Ambers head, she smiled softly at him. „She is very calm and so cute.“ Paul mumbled, watching the newborn yawning softly. „Let‘s see how long she stays this way... before the crying starts - we better prepare ourselves for sleepless nights...“ Richard said and looked down at Amber as well. „Our little girl.“ Ambers mouth formed a little o and her gaze wandered from George back to Ringo and Paul, smiling again. „Oh before I forget...“ Paul looked over at John who nodded and got up to get something outside. „We brought a little gift for little Amber.“ The barista said happily and his boyfriend came back with a little gift, it was a cute purple octopus plush that could play a lullaby. He gave it George who thanked the two „I think she will love it.“ he showed Amber the plushie and the little girl moved her tiny hands towards the octopus, making some happy noises. „Oh she already loves it.“ Ringo said with a tiny smile, looking closely at Ambers reaction. „Thank you lads.“

***

George had decided to put the crib next to their bed, so they could be close to their daughter. While Ringo said on the bed, already wearing pyjamas and holding Amber, George changed into his pajamas, sitting down next to his lover. Amber seemed a little whiny and George gently took her from Richard, opening some buttons of his shirt to reveal his chest. He pulled Amber closer to his breast and it didn’t take long until she found the nipple, sucking slowly. Richard hadn‘t really watched George breastfeeding her before but now he could look rather closely. George sighed a little, happy that Amber drank and releasing some pressure from his breast as well. While he let her drink he gently ran his fingers over her head, feeling the soft, dark hair. Amber had quite a lot of hair for a newborn, she was a little tiny but the doctors said she was a healthy girl so there was no need to worry about her being a little smaller than other newborns. After a while she stopped drinking and George gently rubbed her back, softly rocking her in his arms. When she had closed her eyes, George got up slowly, putting her in the crib, turning on the octopus plushie. „Sleep tight.“ The younger muttered and Ringo was now beside him, looking at their daughter as well. When she had fallen asleep they both turned off the light and got into bed, quickly falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ! Finally little Amber is here to keep her two dads busy. 💗


	14. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber turns 1 !

„Are you excited Julian?“ Paul picked up the toddler, he was living with John for almost half a year now and John were allowed to see his son again. Cynthia had agreed that Julian could stay two days with them and John was happy that he had the opportunity to finally see his son growing up. Julian giggled softly and looked at Paul who had picked him up. „Pol...“ he cooed, he was two years old and held his little plush koala tight. „We visit little Amber today, it‘s her birthday.“ Paul said and got a bag with all the things for Julian and their present for Amber. „I can‘t believe she‘s already turning one year.“ John said and pecked Pauls cheek before he placed a kiss on Julians cheek as well. „My two boys.“ he smirked a little and Julian giggled while Paul blushed faintly. „Let‘s go Lennon.“ 

***

Amber was sitting in her chair, her parents, uncles and Julian sitting around the table as well. With some help of George she blew off the candle on the cake and everybody clapped, the little girl chuckled happily. After eating some cake it was time to open the presents. Julian was sitting on the floor next to Am in the living room. They started with unwrapping Paul’s and Johns present. It were some nice toy blocks with cute animal pictures on it and a cute little plush turtle. Amber began to play with the blocks and Julian joined her, building a tower together. „They look so cute together...“ Paul mumbled and smiled at George who sat next to him. „They grow up so fast...“ The author smiled as well watching the children playing before he got up to get Ringos and his present. It was a little keyboard with animal sounds and of course Amber tried out every sound. Julian clapped his hands cutely and Amber giggled joyfully. „Oh I think she loves it.“ Richard smiled and pecked George’s cheek „Maybe our little girl will become a musician in the future?“ The younger nodded a little „Yeah maybe.“

While Amber and Julian played together, the four friends could talk a little about the recent events. George had written a children’s book and Ringo had done the illustrations for it, it was selling quite well. „So your daughter was the inspiration?“ John asked and George nodded „Yeah, I thought I could give it a try... and after Richard had read it... he thought ‚why not creating something together‘.“ „How‘s the shop doing?“ Ringo asked interested and looking at Paul and John, he was happy for them. „Oh it‘s doing great actually, we give young musicians the opportunity to play at night now, so they get some audience.“ The barista explained and John nodded, smiling „We are actually a great team.“ „And you can see your son regularly now?“ George asked and picked Amber up when she came to him. „Dada.“ she cooed and snuggled up against him, Julian noticed her walking away and walked to Paul, wanting to be picked up as well. The barista smiled and let him sit on his lap. „Yeah, Cynthia allows me to see him at least three days a week, and he can stay overnight as well. I am happy that I can see him again after all this time.“ Amber was looking over at Paul mumbling „Bubu~“ and the barista smiled softly „Hey little Am – can you say John?“ The little girl looked over to uncle John and tried to form the word „Jawn...“ They all chuckled softly and Amber focused on her daddies again, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in Georges arms. „Guess she is a little exhausted from today.“ he said and got up „I will take her to bed so she can take a nap.“ George got upstairs with the already sleeping Amber on his arm.

***

Paul, John and Julian had left around 5 p.m.. After dinner Ringo and George played a little with Amber before it was time for her to go to bed. This time Ringo picked her up, walking to her room and George followed them. „Dada“ she cooed and reached out her tiny hand to grab his nose, giggling cutely. It made Ringo smile, Amber was their little miracle and probably the best gift he had ever received on his birthday,he was so glad to have her and George in his life. They reached the nursery and Ringo changed her diaper and putting on her pyjamas. „Today is the big day Am, you sleep in your own bed at night now.“ he said and placed a kiss on her forehead, giving her the octopus plush and the turtle plush she got today. Amber made big eyes but nodded softly. After a small lullaby George sung to her they were on the way out of her room.„Sleep tight angel.“ he said and pecked her cheek, Amber hugging her plushies tightly. „Goodnight luv.“ George pecked her cheek as well and wrapped the blanket around her before they turned off the light and closed the door.

***

„I hope she sleeps tight tonight.“ George mumbled and closed the buttons of his pyjama shirt before he joined Ringo on the bed. „She will sleep tight – trust me, it was an exhausting day for her.“ the elder said and smiled softly, drawing the younger closer. „I love you and our beautiful little daughter.“ he kissed him gently and got on top of him, unbuttoning some buttons of his shirt again, revealing this chest. „We didn’t have a lot of time together alone but now~“ he mumbled and showed Ringo his breasts, he still hadn’t fully stopped to breastfeed their daughter. Richard smirked a little „Well... that’s true babe, your little one is sleeping now so we have some time alone again.“ he reached out his hand to gently caress his lovers shoulder, the Pyjama shirt slipping down. His hands moved down to his chest, caressing his breast a little, playing with the nipple a little. The younger moaned slightly and leaned in for a kiss, Ringo kissed back lovingly, still playing with Georges tits. They didn’t need much of foreplay to get both hard. At some point the elder swapped positions with George, quickly pulling down their pants. George smirked,softly and lifted his arse a little, the sign that Ringo should hurry up. The artist positioned himself between his legs, George had already spread them wide, waiting for his lover to please him the right way. Richard had quickly gotten the lube and spreading a small amount on his hard cock before he pushed against Georges rear. The younger had closed his eyes, rubbing his chest a little while The elder put up one of his legs before he finally penetrated him, slowly at first to see how George would take it. They hadn‘t had sex since quite a while now, the main reason was obviously Amber sleeping in the same room with them and the trouble they had with a small child. George groaned loudly and covere his mouth with his hand when Richard had slid in completely. „God... you‘re tight...“ the artist mumbled, slowly starting to slide in and out. „Georgie...“ he softly moaned and moved his hips a little quicker when he noticed Georges lusty moans. „Yes... harder... please.“ Geo had grabbed Ringo by his shoulders, one leg resting on Ringos shoulder. It felt good and George knew he wouldn‘t last that long if Ringo kept this pace, but the elder slowed down a little, embracing his lover and kissing his neck softly. Their lovemaking went from fast to slow again, the artist whispering sweet nothings into the authors ear while the elder thrusted into him a little harder now. It made George gasp and smile with bliss when he had felt Ringo hitting that certain spot. „God...y..yes.“ he murmured and he reached his hand between his legs to stroke himself, he was close and he knew Ringo was close as well. Without a warning Ringo came with some final thrusts inside his man, releasing his load deep inside of him. The younger pulled a little at his cock when he felt the hot semen inside him before he came as well, moaning softly. 

***

„I love you.“ George rested his head on Ringos chest and listened to his heartbeat, feeling safe and cozy in his arms. „You are all I ever wanted... and now we have our sweet little daughter - it‘s perfect.“ The younger placed a kiss on Richards neck and the elder gently pet his head in return, running his fingers through the now shorter hair. „I love you too. I always did and I always will.“ he placed a kiss on top of Georges head and turned to his side, wrapping his arms around him tightly before both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this terrible one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber is growing up and George thinks about something.

Amber was sitting at the coffee table in the living room, drawing circles on a sheet of paper with her crayons. She mixed some colours, drawing over her finished objects and was fascinated that blue and yellow turned into green. She giggled soflty and Ringo came back from the kitchen, sitting next to his two year old daughter. He looked at the finished piece of art and smiled softly. „Oh that looks beautiful.“ Amber put the crayon down and looked back at Richard. „Daddy~“ she cooed and wrapped her arms around the artists waist, hugging him tightly. He smiled and gently pet her head, ruffling her dark hair a little. „What do you think   
, should we join mummy in the kitchen?“ Amber nodded and looked at her father with big blue eyes, smiling happily. „Amber, Daddy, kitchen.“ she said and pecked Richards cheek. He picked her up and they walke back into the kitchen. Joining George. „Hey you two.“ The author smiled and sat down at the already set table. Ringo put Amber In her chair and sat down as well so they could have lunch together. „We could visit Paul amd John today? What do you think Amber?“ George asked and after Amber finished chewing she said „Yes~ Bubu, John — visit.“ she smiled brightly and after lunch and her nap they all got ready to go to the coffeeshop.

***

It began to rain when they entered the shop, there were no costumers right now and Richard was actually a little happy about that fact, he often feared people would instantly judge them when they were in public and Richard didn’t want to act like a stranger when he was actually with his family. George had Amber on his arm and she was flipping through a picture book, imitating some sounds of the shown animals. „Oh she is so sweet, a real angel.“ Paul said and watched the girl looking at the drawn animals, holding her turtle plush in her arm. „Where is John ?“ George asked while Ringo sat down next to his man and child. „Oh at the market, we still need some stuff for the upcoming event.“ The barista smiled happily and began to make an Americano and Chai latte for his friends. „Oh, the one where you let young musicians play here ?“ „Yeah, we have 5 new artists for this evening, well and John plays as well. He loves playing in front of a little larger audience then one.“ „Why don‘t you try to perform with him someday?“ George smiled softly and sipped on his hot drink. „Ohh... I am not a good singer...“ „Oh we think you could sing quite well with some training.“ the author said and Amber babbled happily. „Yes, you could just give it a try.“ Ringo agreed on that, back in their teens Paul was definetely the one that had some sort of talent when it came to playing an instrument and singing. Paul nodded a little „Well we sang together at home before... I even show him some of my old lyrics and poems I wrote... John thinks we could make some songs out of them.“ „Sounds gear, do that.“ The youngest of the friends grinned a little and drank his coffee. Richard agreed „Yeah, you could present them at your event as well.“ Paul blushed a little „I just don‘t want to embarrass myself.. or even John.“ „Oh I bet you won‘t.“ Geo got himself a cookie from a big jar. Amber looked at it with big eyes and he gave her a piece of the cookie, smiling at his daughter. „So... how is it going with little Am?“ The barista watched the little girl happily munching the cookie. „Oh she‘s doing fine, she likes to draw a lot, or play with her plushies and the music toys. We also meet with a group from the clinic one in a week. „Oh so there are a lot of dads I suppose ?“ George chuckled softly „Yes, about five couples, but Amber gets a long with all the other toddlers and she likes to play with them. And I can easily take Ringo with me, nobody could judge us there.“ Richard nodded a little sadly, he knew they would probably have more troubles in the future and he wouldn’t play the actual father role in public, for the rest of the world it would be George as a single father and Richard was just some sort of roommate. They chatted for a while and after half an hour John came back from his shopping trip, greeting the little family. „Hey you three, long time one see.“ He gently ruffled Ambers hair and she giggled. „Maybe we should meet at Pauls place when I have Julian for a day.“ Paul nodded, liking the idea „Yeah, the kids can play and we could have lunch together - how does that sound ?“ „Great idea, just give us a call so we can make out a date.“ Richard said before they said goodbye to the couple. George took Amber by his hand, and they left the shop, Amber waving John and Paul goodbye before the drove back home. 

*** 

After dinner Ringo and George read Amber a story in her room, she was hugging her octopus plush tightly while she listened to the story. After Ringo had finished reading the end Amber had already closed her eyes and seemed to be asleep. George leaned forward to press a light kiss on her forehead and Richard did the same before they stealed out of the room. „Let’s hope she sleeps tight.“ Richard muttered and took Georges hand, walking to the bedroom. „Oh I think so, after such a nice day.“ The younger smiled and when they were in their room, he sat down on the bed, changing into his pyjamas. „She grows up so fast, she is already two years old...“ Richard got undressed as well, slipping under the sheets. „But she will always be our little girl I suppose.“ the author smiled and joined Richard under the bedsheets, snuggling up against the elder. They were both tired and drifted off to sleep quickly.

In the middle of the night a loud thunder-storm woke Richard up, he decided to go to the loo before he would try to fall asleep again. After he wanted to return to the bedroom he came across Ambers room, noticing muffled cries and he carefully opened the door to look inside. „Amber?“ The little girl sat in the corner of her bed with her plushies pressed tightly against her. „Daddy?“ She had been crying and seemed to be frightened of something. „You ok sweetie? What‘s wrong?“ Ringo turned on the light, maybe the darkness and the thunder had scared her. „Under.. bed... monster.“ she muttered and pointed under the bed. Ringo understood and nodd, taking a look under the bed to make sure the was nothing underneath it. „It’s gone, darling.“ he gently hugged his daughter before he picked her up. „Guess the thunder woke you up and scared ya.“ Amber clinged to her dad, hiding her face against his shoulder while he carried her back to his bedroom. George was still sleeping but when Ringo had laid Amber inbetween George and himself he slowly woke up from the noises. He rubbed his eyes and noticed the storm outside and his daughter next to him. „Hey sweetheart.“ he turned so he could look at her. „You can‘t sleep?“ „Monster under bed...“ she explained and scotted closer to George, snuggling against him. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner and Ringo slipped under the sheets, doing the same, laying an arm over Amber as well. „You’re save here,luv.“ Their girl calmed down after a while and feel asleep again. 

***

The next morning Amber was laying in the middle, sleeping peacefully and cuddled against Richard. George woke up and smiled at the adorable sight, Amb cuddled against Richard, the octopus plush still in her arm. He reached out his hand to gently pet her head but she kept on sleeping, he did the same with his man and Ringo woke up after a while. He turned carefully, not wanting to wake Amber up. „Morning luv.“ he mumbled and George beamed at him, whispering a „Morning.“ back. He felt such peace in this very moment and one thought came back to his mind. His wish to have a family with the one he loved had been fulfilled but George wondered if Ringo would agree on another child. Amber was all he had ever wanted and he was his everything but the thought of having two adorable kids with Richard, a sibling for Amber made him smile brightly. Ringo smiled back and reached out his hand to caress George cheek softly. „What are you thinking about babe?“ He just knew that something special seemed to be on his lovers mind, he could tell by his expression and the sparkle in his eyes. „Oh... please don’t call me silly or something but I thought ...“ he stopped for a moment but decided to just tell him. „I thought about having another child.“ There was silence for a moment but Richard smiled softly. „I guess it would be the right time now.“ he said and continued to caress his partners cheek. „You... you don’t mind?“ „Why should I ? I would love to have a second child with you and I think Amber likes to have a sibling as well.“ Ringo had grown up as a single child so he knew how it was to grow up without siblings. „We should talk to the doctors... if it’s still possible, if they agree on another pregnancy.“ George nodded , still smiling joyfully. „Imagine it, we and our two beautiful children sitting together in the garden. They can play together... oh I think Amber would be a great big sister.“ Richard chuckled softly and agreed on that. Amber slowly woke up between them and Ringo gently leaned over to give George a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I continued writing and I hope you like this chapter.


	16. Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise at the doctors.

Some months later George and Ringo were at the doctors, Amber stayed at Pauls place for this day and the barista took good care of her with John. Today was the day they would find out if it was possible for George to receive a second child with Ringo. „Hello you two.“ the doctors greeted them and told George to sit down so they could make the sonogram and check his inner organs. „Let‘s see if the womb is in a good condition and if you are still able to produce eggs on your own.“ He put the gel on Georges belly and he began the examaniation. „Yes - this looks good.“ He had checked the egg cells first and there were enough of them. „Now we check on the womb.“ The monitor showed the uterus. Everything seemed to be normal until something caught his eye. The man was surprised at what he saw.

„So... we didn’t start any insemination but somehow it seemed that you’ve already gotten pregnant Mr. Harrison.“ Richard gave the doctor a quizzical look and George was laying there, clearly surprised. „I am already pregnant ? How is this possible?!“ He looked at the monitor and spot the area that seemed to be the fertilised egg. „I will take some of your blood and we make a test to be sure about this... but it seems that your body has changed because of the operation and the intake of hormones. Excuse me.“ The doctor left for a while and a nurse came in to take some of Georges blood so they could make a test. They needed to wait outside for half an hour and Richard was speechless. „This... is impossible...“ George took his hand in his and squeezed it gently. „Well...if I am already pregnant... we can skip the part of fertilising me, you already did that quite well it seems.“ He chuckled a little and Richard shook his head. „I can’t believe it ... I thought it isn’t possible without the help of the doctors...“ Another nurse came and asked them in again. 

„Congratulations, we can tell for sure that you are indeed pregnant, we guess you are in your fifth week.“ The doctor handed them a picture form the sonogram with the small bean that was their little baby. „We can skip the part with the ferilisation but I also have to tell you that there is a risk that the zygote wont make it considering your age and the fact that it happened naturally.“ George nodded softly though he slowly began to realise that this meant that he could lose the baby. „Its important for you to rest a lot, no stress, eat healthy, no smoking, no drinking.“ „Of course.“ „We also would like to have a MRI scan to see what has caused your impregnation.“ The younger had taken Ringos hand and held it tightly. „If you have the time we would like to do that scan now, the more we know about your physical changes the better we can take care of you and the baby.“ 

***  
They were home again, Amber was already sleeping and Ringo and George were sitting on their bed. George was looking at the sonogram, already fascinated by the little bean that was now growing inside him. „I’m pregnant...“ he mumbled and Ringo wrapped an arm around him. „I still can‘t believe it...“ „You‘ve heard the doctor... the hormones and the fact that they didn‘t removed my womb after Ambers birth could have forced my body to find a way of reproducing the natural way.“ „I will take good care of you.“ he said and pecked Georges cheek. „I just hope I won‘t lose our baby... I am so happy to be pregnant, and it happened just like that... Ringo you got me pregnant.“ „Again.“ the elder chuckled and cuddled the younger softly. „We should wait before we tell Paul, John and Amber...“ „Alright luv.“ Rchard leaned in for a kiss and mumbled. „Let’s get some rest now, we need it.“ He switched off the light and they both snuggled up against eachother, closing their eyes to fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is revealed .

„You comin‘ babe?“ George waited at the front door with Amber. She cuddled her turtle plush and looked at Ringo who came down the stairs. „Alright we can go.“ he said and got his jacket before the left to drive to John and Pauls place. John opened the door and smiled at the three „Hello.“ he looked at Amber and gently ruffled her hair. „Hello little Am.“ She smiled cutely and Ringo gave John a small bag with some stuff for Amber, like toys and snacks. „Paul makes dinner for us all, so we can eat together when you come back.“ George hugged his daughter and gave her a smooch on the cheek. „Be a good girl and have fun with uncle John and Paul and Julian.“ She nodded and kissed George back on his cheek before she gave Ringo a kiss as well. „See you later darling.“ he said and they both left again to drive to the doctors.

***

„So... here you can see the baby.“ their doctor pointed at the screen and they could see their baby. It looked already like a tiny human and George smiled happily at the picture. He was happy that he had made it without any major problems to 12 weeks. „So how are you feeling, anything odd in the last weeks?“ „Oh no not really, just the usual symptoms like morning sickness and such.“ „Also cramps ?“ „Yes, but they weren’t very strong or painful.“ The doc continued to check on the baby and they were able to hear the heartbeat now. He turned to George and Ringo again. „So everything seems to be alright with your child, I just noticed that it’s a little bit smaller than it should be, but we will see how it will develope the next weeks. I would like to see you again in three weeks.“ They nodded and could leave the clinic after they got a date for the next appointment and their sonogram. 

***  
„Please don‘t look so worried Geo...“ Richard said and looked at his lover that stared out of the window of their car. They were in front of Pauls apartment but nobody dared to get out of the car right now. „What...“ he sighed softly „If it won‘t make it... if it‘s too tiny, too weak...“ Richard reached out his hand to took Georges in his. „Please don‘t say that, the doc said our baby is healthy, I am sure it will grow the normal size very soon. You will sere, everything will be fine.“ George touched his tiny bump and rubbed it gently. „Maybe we shouldn‘t tell them now...“ „Why not?“ „What...“ „Don*t think about it... we made it this far... we thought our little one wouldn‘t even make it this far but its alright ok? Our baby is fine, trust me, he or she is strong.“ The elder squeezed Georges hand before he got out of the car and they both walked over to Pauls flat. 

„Oh no wine for me please...“ George said and smiled a little while Paul put the bottle of wine away. „Oh so you drive this time?“ The barista asked while he sat down next to John. „Well...“ They had finished dinner and were now sitting together while their kids were in the livingroom playing together. „Uhm... so there is actually another reason I can’t drink.“ John made a surprised face and grinned a little „Aha ! We knew it!“ „How?“ Ringo asked and smiled as well. „Oh I joked that Geo could be pregnant again when he puked his guts out the last time in the coffeeshop.“ Paul explained and chuckled softly. „Also him being a little moody the last time we saw eachother.“ John added and sipped on his wine. „Tell us all about it, what month are you in?“ Paul leaned back in his seat and drank some alcohol as well. „12 weeks... so third month.“ George smiled softly, he just had to tell them, they were his friends and he just couldn’t keep this a secret any longer. „Ohh, do you have a picture ? Wait a sec... so you were at the doctors today?!“ The barista said and leaned over the table to take a look at the picture George showed him. „ So tiny... but also looking so much like a real human.“ They spent the evening together until it was time for the kids to get to bed. George had enjoyed the evening and for a while he could forget about his worries about their unborn child. Ringo had Amber on his arm, she was almost asleep by now and they quickly drove back home.

***  
„She is already sleeping, our little angel.“ Richard said and closed the bedroom door. Amber had already fallen asleep in the car and Ringo had to pick her up, carrying her inside and into her bed. George nodded softly and put away a book about pregnancies. „Come here luv.“ Ringo slipped under the bedsheets and gently wrapped an arm around Georges waist. The younger quickly did the same, hiding his face in the crook of Ringos neck, sniffling softly. „Shh...“ the artist gently rubbed over his back and pecked his cheek. „We will get through this, and right now we don’t need to worry about our child - I am sure everything will be fine.“ George nodded softly tho he said nothing he wanted to believe his lovers words. „Let’s sleep now, and tomorrow we tell our little girl.“ The author made a small noise of agreement and hugged the elder tightly, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep. 

***

„Mummy!“ Amber was sitting in the space between Ringo and George on their bed. George slowly woke up and looked at his daughter. „Morning...“ he mumbled and the little girl beamed at him. „Morning!“ she cooed and cupped Georges cheeks with her small hands, placing a kiss on his nose. „You couldn’t sleep any longer dear?“ She shook her had and gently leaned against his shoulder, wrapping an arm gently around his middle. He smiled happily and Amber looked up at him. George knew he had to tell her now, it was the right moment. „Am, you will soon have a little brother or sister.“ he said and gently pet her head, playing a little with her dark, wavy hair. She looked up at him and he hoped she would know what he meant. „Bebe?“ she asked and smiled back at him. „Yes, a little baby, just like in the story we read last time.“ She was still smiling and rested her head against Georges chest. „You will be a great big sister.“ George said and Amber chuckled softly. „Sister...“ she mumbled and George nodded. „Yes my darling.“ Soon after that Ringo woke up as well and Amber turned to her father and said happily „Mummy - bebe! Me big sister.“ she pointed at herself and seemed to be already so proud it made George chuckle softly. The artist rubbed his eyes and nodded softly „Yes dear, you will be a big sister soon.“


	18. Chapter 18

George was sitting in the living room reading a book while Amber was sitting on the ground playing with her building blocks. Richard was out for a meeting with his manager for a new project. The author was in the 20th week of his pregnancy and his bump was now showing much more then some weeks ago. His daughter looked up at him and smiled softly. „Mummy?“ „Yes dear?“ She crawled up on the couch and came closer to George. „Will I get a brother or sister ?“ She said and looked at the bump. George chuckled softly „Well... I can‘t tell you Am, we don‘t know now, but I hope you get a little brother.“ „Brother?“ Amber thought for a moment but seemed to like the idea of having a little brother. She gently put her hand on the bump and George smiled, putting the book aside and placing his hand on top of Ambers smaller one. „When can I see him.“ „Oh you still need to wait a little longer dear, about 4 more months.“ The author watched Ambers expression, since the bump had grown bigger Amber seemed to be more and more interested in the unborn child. She gently rested her ear against the bump, she couldn‘t hear anything but she began to talk to the belly, very softly and George pet her head, playing a little with her hair, enjoying that sweet moment. „Did the baby told you something?“ Amber shook her head but smiled up at her dad. „Oh wait.“ George got Ambers hand again and put it on a spot where he had felt a kick. Her mouth turned into a tiny o when she could feel the soft kick of her sibling. „Hm?“ „Your brother, or sister just reacted to you.“ George smiled happily, it was the first kick he could feel and it reassured him that the baby was active and fine. „Oh.“ Amber rubbed the spot where she had felt the kick and the unborn child seemed to notice it, kicking again. „Somebody is awake I think.“ George shifted a little but let Amber watch and touch his tummy, the little girl seemed to be fascinated by what was going on inside her mummy’s belly. After a while Amber reached out his arms to hug George and he pecked her cheek, she giggled softly. „Love you mummy.“ she said before she crawled down the couch again and began to play with her toys again. George smiled softly and held his belly in a protective manner while he watched Amber playing.

***

„I’m home again.“ Richards voice could be heard and George got up to greet him. „Hello dear.“ he smiled and Ringo quickly put off his shoes and walked over to his lover, gently wrapping his arms around the younger and kissing him softly. Amber joined them soon after „Daddy!“ she said happily and wrapped his arms around Ringos leg. He gently ruffled her hair before he picked her up. „Hey sweetheart.“ she giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Richard gave her a peck on the cheek and carried her into the living room, George was following them. He gently put Amber down and George sat back down on the couch. „Show daddy your drawing sweetie.“ he said and Richard sat down next to him, kissing his cheek softly. „I missed you.“ he said and the younger nodded „We missed you too.“ Amber came back with her drawing, it showed the three of them as a family. „Oh that looks beautiful, my little girl is very talented.“ Richard took her drawing to look at it closer. „We should pin it on the fridge.“ Amber giggled softly and sat down on Ringos knee and the artist hugged her gently. „What do you think, spaghetti for dinner?“ She agreed happily and this time George chuckled.

***

After dinner they played a little game with their daughter before George got up. „Come Amber, time for your bath.“ The little girl got up and Ringo did the same, all three going to the bathroom. George let in a nice bath and Ringo helped Amber to undress before he gently took her and put her inside the tub. There wasn‘t a lot of water in it, just enough for a little child. „Look who‘s here as well.“ Ringo put the rubber ducky in the tub as well and Amber began to play with it, also splashing some water at her dad. George was sitting on the toilet seat, watching the two and smiled softly. Richard began to wash Amber hair now and she was quite relaxed, playing with the toy duck. It was all so peaceful and also quite surreal George thought, he had a child with Richard and he was pregnant with their second child, it made him so very happy, he had all he ever wanted.   
Amber was squeaking and giggling when Ringo had finished washing her hair and put her out of the tub again. 

***

They had put Amber to bed after the bath and she fell asleep rather quickly. Her parents left her room and George stretched a little on the way to the bedroom. He was a little tired and sat on the bed. „You alright luv?“ Ringo sat down next to him. „Yes... just the back, hurts a little.“ „Say no more.“ The elder got some massage oil out of the nightstand. George began to get undressed, stripping down to his underwear,showing off his bump. „Today was a special day.“ George muttered and Ringo gave him a quizzical look. „Why is that?“ „Our little one began to kick today.“ Richard beamed at him „Yes? Oh finally a reaction from our baby.“ „Yes, I think Amber was the reason why it started to move. She was talking to the belly and touching it, and then I felt a kick.“ Ringo smiled at him and kissed George softly. „I hope I can feel it someday as well.“ „Oh of course darling.“ The elder got behind his lover and put some oil on his hands so he could start to massage his back. The younger sighed with relief, clearly enjoying the soothing touches from his man. Ringo tried so lose all the tensions in his back before he simply wrapped his arms around him, his hand gently resting on the bump. George leaned back against him and closed his eyes while the elders hands began to caress his tummy, rubbing it gently. „Maybe our little one responds.“ The younger chuckled softly and Richard kissed his neck softly while he continued caressing the belly. After a while George noticed his child moving. „Oh, our baby moves.a he put his hand on top of Ringos. „I am so glad our little one finally gives us a sign everything is ok.“ The artist felt a kick and smiled widely, surprised and so very happy. „I told you our child recognises you. Oh Ringo I can‘t wait to see our baby... I still wonder if it‘s a little boy or a girl.“ „I bet it‘s a little boy.“ Richard said and they stayed in this embrace for a while before they got ready to go to sleep. They were spooning, Ringo the big spoon, one hand gently resting on Georges bump until they drifted off to sleep, so happy together in this moment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Oviposition/Use of Sex Toys .  
> I don‘t know how this happened. 🤭

„Mummy?“ Amber sat down at the couch and looked at George who was on the floor doing some strange poses. „Yes dear?“ George was on all fours and did a yoga position called „cat“. His daughter was looking at him with big eyes wondering what her parent was doing there. „What do you do...“ she said and kneeled down on the floor next to the author. „Yoga, to relax and keep fit.“ He turned into a position called „cow“ before he sat down on the floor, holding his bump gently. Amber smiled softly and crawled over to him, hugging him gently and George pet her head. „You can try a position as well.“ he got up and got into the warrior pose. His daughter watched him befor she got up and tried to do this yoga position as well. „Yes, just like that.“ In this moment Ringo entered the room and looked at his lover and his daughter. „What are you two doing?“ „Yoga.“ „And you sure that’s ok... I mean being six months pregnant?“ George nodded softly and rubbed his bump gently. „I asked Anna if I could still do it and she said it’s a good idea, just need to make sure which poses I do. It actually relaxes me and the baby.“ Richard nodded and walked over to peck Geos cheek, gently placing his palm on his belly. „I’ve had an Idea for our new Photoalbum, I thought we could let Amber paint something on your tummy and I take pictures.“ The younger smiled happily and nodded. „Sounds like a great idea. We do this now?“ Richard nodded and looked at Amber. „Ready to paint on mummy’s belly?“ Amber beamed at her daddy and he chuckled softly getting the paint and his camera.

„Oh that’s cold.“ Geo muttered but Amber continued to paint a big yellow circle on his belly. „Here comes the sun...“ Ringo murmured and chuckled softly when he saw what his daughter painted on Georges skin,it was a big smiling sun surrounded by many colourful flowers. „The sun daddy~“ Richard took some pictures of his daughter painting and the final result. Amber looked so happy and George smiled softly, looking down at his tummy and the colourful painting on it. „Thank you sweetie, it looks so cute.“ he leaned in to peck Ambers cheek and she giggled cutely. „I get myself some coffee, you want anything?“ Richard asked and his daughter nodded, cooing „Cookie!““Can you get me some marshmallows? ... Oh and don’t forget the mustard.“ Richard chuckled softly and shook his head a little „Alright you two, I’llbe back in a second.“ He walked back into the kitchen and George was staying on the couch with Amber. She was gently snuggling up against him and George played a little with her hair that had grown down to her shoulders. 

Ringo came back with cookies, marshmallows, mustard and his coffee. „I still wonder how somebody can eat mustard with marshmallows... and how you can still have such weird cravings.“ „Don‘t question it, the baby and I need it.“ George snickered and got a marshmallow, dipping it in mustard while Amber began to eat her cookie. „You really should try it.“ Ringo made a funny face, shaking his head. „It‘s delicious.“ „That‘s actually disgusting but you can‘t tell because your hormones make you think any weird food combination is delicious... like soy sauce and Marmelade on toast... or bananas and ketchup... With Amber you never combined foods like that, you just ate more.“ George snickered softly and took a bite of the marshmallow „Many things are different with this pregnancy, our baby is way more active than Amber was... and I didn‘t have the Morning sickness for so long, and the bump is bigger.“ „I am just happy that our little Bub is alright and healthy.“ Richard sat down next to his man and wrapped an arm around his waist. Amber was munching on another cookie. „Our little family, we still need to think about names.“ George said and pulled his shirt down. „You have any ideas already?“ „For a girl... maybe Michelle or Catherine?“ „I think Katy sounds cute... but Michelle is also a beautiful name.“ George nodded and placed his palm on his bump. „I like Dhani for a boy, or Milo.“ „Milo — that‘s a cute name.“ „You like it?! I think it would be perfect for a little boy. Little Milo.“ George beamed when he pictured a little boy in his pram, looking much like his dad. „Milo! Yes - it‘s perfect.“ Richard leaned in for a soft kiss and Amber watched them, smiling and saying „Baby Milo!“. 

***

„And they all lived happily every after.“ Ringo said and closed the book before he pecked Ambers cheek. „Love you little Am, sleep tight.“ he said and George stood in the doorframe looking at the cute scene in front of him. „Goodnight daddy.“ She said and looked at George for a moment „Goodnight mummy.“ Whenever Amber refered to him as mummy his heart started to melt, their little girl was just so adorable and he was so glad to have her in his life. „Goodnight sweetheart.“ he smiled and Amber grabbed her plush octopus, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

George sighed softly, relaxing and leaning against the soft pillows while Ringo was gently rubbing some coconut oil on his bump. „Sometimes i wonder if I am actual pregnant with twins...“ Geo murmured and watched Richards hand moving slowly over his middle. „Really? I mean you‘re belly is big but not that big.“ „Thanks dear.“ the younger chuckled and Ringo leaned in for a kiss. „You are beautiful darling.“ One hand was still on his belly and rubbed gently. George blushed a little and put his hand on top of Ringos hand „I am just big... my feet are swollen, my nipples sore and I need to pee every thirty minutes. You really must love me if you still think I‘m beautiful.“ „Yes I really do, you are beautiful no matter what, and I appreciate your new curves.“ The younger blushed a deeper shade of red and Richard began to completely undress Geo. 

„I‘ll prove how much I love you.“ the author let him undress him and sat up a little, his legs spread and Richard got some lube and a toy out of their drawer. They had started to use some toys as well to spice up their love live and most important to keep Geo stretched since they knew that it was possible for George to give birth naturally. Ringo got the egg shaped plug and lubed it up. George watched his lover spreading the lube on the quite large and wide plug, getting into position and spreading his legs. Laying on the back for some time was still comfortable for him and Richard was quick to press the toy against his hole. The younger relaxed, one hand resting gently on his bump while Ringo was between his legs, inserting the egg slowly. At first it got in rather easily before Geo panted softly when it came to the widest part. „Uhm...“ „We can stop if...“ „No! Just give me a second.“ After a while he was ready for another try and Ringo gently shoved it back inside, this time the egg went in alle the way filling Geo out quite nicely. „How does it feel?“ „Big.“ George gently rubbed his tummy and Ringo placed a kiss on it, touching the bump as well while he continued placing soft kisses on his skin. „You‘ve taken it so well.“ The younger nodded and felt his dick rubbing against his belly. „You think you can push it out on your own?“ „Yes.“ „Take your time dear.“ Ringo spread his legs once again so he could watch, kneeling between his legs. George began to press and groaned softly, he felt the object moving a little but it was hard to get it out with the big part coming first. He groaned a little and continued to press, trying to push it out all the way. While he tried hard to get it out again Ringo just kept on watching and gently caressed Georges thighs. After a while he could see his hole stretching out enough until he finally could see a part of the egg. „Keep pushing babe, it‘s crowning, just a little more.“ The younger was gasping, the feeling of the egg stretching him out again was an arousing but also painful experience. „F..fuck I can‘t.“ he kept pushing but it didn‘t feel like the toy would slip out soon. „No, keep going, I can already see half of it.“ Richard placed some kisses on Georges thigh and the younger tried for another time, pushing as hard as he could until he finally felt that sweet relief and heard the egg landing on the bed sheets. His hole was stretched widely and Ringo got the egg, putting it aside. George was panting, feeling so stretched out by this. He doubt he could manage to give birth of his baby on his own, if he was honest it was something that scared him quite a lot since they knew that another C-section could be too dangerous for him and the baby. Giving birth „naturally“ was something he was quite afraid of. Ringo was now laying next to him, gently stroking his still hard cock and George moaned softly. „You ok babe?“ „Y..yeah.“ „You did great, didn‘t know you could stretch out like that.“ Richard leaned in for a kiss and Geo gave in eagerly while his lover kept stroking him.

„Please... Ringo, make me yours, fill me up again.“ he whimpered when they parted again, his own hand resting on his bump, he felt no kick or movement so it was probably the best moment now, the baby sleeping. Richard nodded and let go of his dick, placing his hand on his thigh. George was now laying on the side and Richard lifted one leg up, able to glimpse at his wide opened hole. He was hard since he had watched Geo pushing out the toy so he could quickly enter him, sliding in with ease. The younger groaned lustfully while he was stroking his cock gently while Ringo began to fuck him, slowly at first. The elder had one arm gently placed on his waist and he guided his hand up to Georges chest. While he moved slowly in and out, the younger moaning louder, he began to gently squeeze his breast playing a little with the plumb nipple. It didn‘t take much until he felt something wet against his fingers and he kept the slow pace, fondling Georges chest and kissing the youngers neck. „Ohh Ringo... y...yes, you‘re so good, keep playing with my tits.“ Richard grinned a little and did so, squeezing his breast softly while he kept pounding into him. 

It didn‘t take long until George came, he kept stroking his cock, releasing every single drop on the bedsheets, groaning loudly. Ringo was close as well and he pulled out, meanwhile George had turned on his back and that was when Richard came, releasing his semen on Georges bump and chest. The younger grinned a little, able to see the whole thing and it pleased him quite well. He chuckled a little and leaned back, looking down at the mess on his body. Ringo blushed and flopped down next to him „Sorry dear.“ he got a handkerchief from the nightstand and gently whiped off the remains of his lovemaking. „I love you dear.“ George smiled happily and turned to the side, wrapping his arms around the elder. Richard placed his arm around his waist and leaned in for a kiss. „I love you too babe.“ the kiss lasted for a sweet moment before they parted again, Ringo wrapping the blanket around them both. „Sweet dreams you two.“ The artist pecked Georges cheek and they both closed their eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny secret is revealed.

„Whew...“ George flopped down on the couch, rubbing his bump gently. He had helped Amber tidying up her room and was already exhausted, no wonder considering him being seven months pregnant. The bump was large, larger then with his first pregnancy. He stroked it in a protective manner. „You seem to be growing quite a lot.“ he said and felt a tiny kick, it made him smile. Ringo was at an important meeting with some artists and his manager so he was alone with his little daughter. They would see Ringo in the afternoon and go to he clinic for another check-up. Paul and John wanted to come over for dinner today as well and George still needed to prepare some things in the kitchen, but for now he needed a little break. Amber was coming down and joined her dad on the couch. „Mummy~“ she cooed and sat down next to him, gently hugging the belly. „Hello Brother or sister.“ she smiled and placed a hand on the belly, hoping for a kick or jab from her sibling. George chuckled softly and pet her head „Soon you will see your sibling, are you excited?“ „Yes! Can’t wait.“she said happily and softly rubbed the bump, she began to talk to the belly again, fascinated by how big it was and that there was actually a baby inside. George listened to the little story she told and continued to pet her head,playing with her dark hair a little. He knew the baby would soon react how it always did when someone paid a lot of attention to the belly. Everytime when Amber or Ringo were directly talking to it or touching it for some time, the unborn noticed and responded with strong kicks and jabs. Amber waited patiently for a response, pressing her ear against the belly to heart he heartbeat. „Bebe~“ she mumbled and felt a kick on the belly. „Ohh, hello~“ George chuckled and rubbed the belly as well, the kicks were quite strong and now the child was moving around a lot. „Now he or she is quite active.“ he smiled and just enjoyed this peaceful moment with his daughter who was fascinated by the movements she could clearly see. 

***  
„It will be cold now...“ some gel was applied on the bump and the doctor checked on their child, before they had measured Georges belly. Ringo was next to his side, holding his hand while they watched their child on the monitor. „So... everything seems to be alright, your baby is healthy, has a strong heartbeat... the only thing that worries me a little is that it is quite small.“ George sat up a little and the doctor showed him the child on the screen. „There is a lot of amniotic fluid, that’s also the reason why your bump is bigger this time. The baby itself is rather small considering that you are seven months pregnant... I will consult a colleague of mine what could be the reason for it.“ „Will it affect the child?“ „We can’t tell you now but we one theory could be that your body knows that you give birth naturally this time... so the baby develops smaller now, so it can make it’s way out of the birth canal.“ They nodded but were worried now, worried that something could be wrong with their child because it was smaller than a normal baby would be now. „Make sure to get a lot of rest, eat healthy and prepare yourself for the birth. We will see eachother in two weeks. If you have questions or problems, be free to call me.“ the doctor left the room to get the sonogram. When he came back he asked „You want to know the baby’s gender now?“ They both nodded, excited to hear the news. „Congratulations it is a boy.“ George beamed at Ringo who smiled as well and gently hugged the younger. „We should celebrate that.“ Richard said and they took the picture before they drove back home.

***

„Brother ~“ Amber said softly and kissed the naked bump, smiling happily. George smiled and Richard placed a hand on his bump, caressing it softly. „We will have a son, a beautiful son.“ he said and felt the baby kicking gently. „When you pay more attention to the belly he won’t stop kicking and moving soon.“ „I am just happy to feel the kicks, he is strong and healthy y’know?“ George nodded softly „I am a little scared because he is so small... I actually thought he would be bigger, because of the size of my bump.. turned out the womb is larger and the rest is fluid.“ „More space for our little one.“ „Little Milo.“ George said and Richard kept on stroking the belly, the baby kicking back. „We still need to get baby clothes, now that we know the gender, at least some cute boys clothing... and a plushie.“ The younger said and Ringo leaned in for a kiss, their daughter between them, giggling. „And I probably need new maternity clothes... guess the bump will get even larger in the next two months.“ Richard nodded and pecked Geroges cheek. „I can’t wait to see our little boy. I bet he looks just like mummy.“ he smiled and George shook his head „Probably more like his handsome daddy.“

***  
„Doesn‘t this hurt?“ Paul asked and watched the movements at George’s belly. The Bub was kicking a lot and it looked like the baby tried to stand up inside the womb. „No not really... now it just feels weird because he is moving so much and kinda standing.“ George gently pushed the spot we’re the baby moved and it seems to calm down a little. „Guess boys are a little more active...“ the youngest giggled . John was playing memory with Amber on the floor while Ringo prepared the Dinner in the kitchen. „So happy for you that it‘s a little Boy.“ Paul smiled and George beamed at him. „Yes - it‘s perfect, we will have a beautiful girl and a cute little boy then.“ He gently stroked his bump, the baby seemed to be sleeping now. „And... everything prepared for the big day?“ „Oh don‘t remind me... I already packed my things but I‘m a little scared... because I will give birth the natural way... bet it will hurt way more than with Ambers birth...“ „Well I think the doctors will do everything to help you with the birth.“ George continued rubbing his belly in a protective manner „I just hope everything will be fine with the little one... they found out that he is rather tiny considering the month I am in...“ „Oh... and do they know why he is smaller?“ Geo shook his head „He is healthy but I fear that something could be wrong...“ „Don‘t see it so negative, try to look forward - I think the little boy is fine. You already have a name?“ The younger nodded a little „Yes... Milo.“ he said and smiled down at his tummy, hand still resting on his bump. „Such a cute name! What do you think John?“

***

„Look what I found in the closet!“ Richard gave George a nice purple baby doll, smiling gently. „I can remember you wearing it when you were pregnant with Amber...“ The author looked at the piece of clothing „You think it still fits me now?“ he pointed at his prominent bulge and chuckled softly. „Give it a try babe.“ He nodded and put off his pyjamas so he could put on the baby doll. It was a tight fit, especially around his boobs. Richard smiled widely, admiring his lover. „It looks beautiful!“ The tight, purple lingerie showed off Georges belly quite well, it appeared even larger, also his tits looked big inside the clothing. „Damn... I grew huge... especially these...“ he cupped his tits and squeezed them a little, moaning softly. He felt his swollen nipples and looked over at Richard. „You like that?“ he grinned and got on all four,bump almost touching the bed and he came closer. His man was watching and began to put off his boxers. „I love it! You look heavenly!“ „More like heavy.“ George blushed a little and kneeled on the bed now, his bump resting between his thick thighs, „You look great, glowing, beautiful.“ Ringo leaned in for a soft kiss. They snogged for quite a while until both of them were horny enough to get going. „I want you to ride me...“ „Oh... not sure if that‘s a good idea... I mean... I‘m a lot heavier now, don‘t want to hurt you.“ „Don‘t worry dear, I can take it.“ he gently stroked his hips and spread his legs a little, cock already rock hard. „Take a seat babe.“ George nodded a little and came closer, lifting his arse and getting on Ringos dick. He could let it slide in with ease, lowering himself onto his erection and groaning softly. „Oh god... yes Ritchie.“ he moaned loudly when it went all the way in. His bump touched Ringos belly and the elder had his hands on his hips to steady him a bit. Ringo groaned a little as well, it felt great, George sitting on his dick, the new weight of his lover and his more rounded figure a whole new sensation. George began to move a little, slowly and carefully, his arms wrapped around Ringos neck. The elder gently placed a hand on his belly and rubbed gently while George moved up and down,enjoying the right. „Yes...yes...“ he moaned softly and kept on moving. He was so sensitive that he was already close, Richards dick hitting that certain spot inside him. „God... yes... Ritchie....“ he grunted and placed a hand on his bump as well, tho he had a large belly and rounder features he felt sexy and confident right now, happily riding his mans dick. Ringo grunted a little, enjoying that sweet feeling of George sitting on his lap. He watched his expression, caressed his bump while he bounced joyfully up and down. It didn‘t take long and both were so close that they came together. Georges dick was trapped between their bellies and he made a mess between their bodies. 

„Oh...“ George got up from his seat and laid down flat on his back, rubbing his tummy softly. „Whew... that was intense.“ he breathed heavily and Ringo laid down next to him, kissing his cheek. „I love you.“ Richard said softly and they shared a long, sweet kiss. Ringo had his hand on Georges bump and rubbed softly.“I can‘t wait till we see our little angle.“ he continued caressing the round belly. George sighed softly „If You keep going you wake him up.“ he snickered softly and Ringo nodded softly. „Oh I forgot.“ „He is just happy when somebody interacts with him y‘know? But now we should let him sleep.“ George pecked the elders cheek and turned around so they could spoon, Richard wrapping an arm around him gently before they both closed their eyes to get some rest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being eight months pregnant can be a struggle.

„That‘s so much better.“ George put on a new pair of maternity jeans and sighed with relief, wearing normal pants was a huge struggle because of the size of his bump and the pants he wore now were so much more comfortable. He looked at himself in the mirror, noticing the prominent bump that stickest out so much that he needed to wear extra large sweaters or stretchy tops. He placed his hands on each side Of his tummy. He knew most of it was fluid and the baby but somehow he felt just fat. He sighed a little tho he tried to accept his looks, on the other hand he had also gotten a nice rounder bum which Ringo seemed to appreciate alot. Also his boobs that had gotten quite big lately, probably filling more and more with milk for their baby. He touched them gently through his shirt, something he rarely did because it felt weird to have them as a man. Sometimes he even checked if his dick was still there because he felt so much more like a women right now. He was sure this was his last pregnancy tho he fancied the idea of having a large family with Ringo. He squeezed his tits a little, his nipples were plumb and hard and whe he squeezed them they leaked a little. „God... how can Ringo love me like that... I am turning more and more into a women...“ he mumbled and felt the baby kicking. He smiled a little „The things I do for you...“ he muttered and touched the spot were the baby was moving around, he could see the movements in his reflection and he sat down, looking down at the bump and watching the kicking. 

„You missed me?“ Ringo came back with a large tray so they could have breakfast in bed. George smiled softly at him and laid back in bed, holding his bump „we both missed you a lot.“ The elder put the tray on the nightstand. „I go and get Amber.“ Some moments later their little daughter joined them, laying between her daddies. „Oh you got me something special.“ George chuckled and got a carrot and a jar of jam. He dipped it in the strawberry jam and took a bite of the carrot. „How can you still eat that?“ George shrugged and Amber giggled, getting herself a slice of toast. They had a nice morning with breakfast in bed and a lot of reading stories to their daughter and playing with her afterwards.

*** 

After lunch George took a nap like Amber while Ringo was out for a meeting with his manager. At some point George woke up, feeling some discomfort in his stomach. He sat up a little and rubbed his bump gently. „Maybe I should quit eating weird foods combinations...“ he muttered to himself. He heard the door open and at this moment he felt a sharp pain. He held his tummy and groaned softly, the pain quite intense. „Ouch...“ It wasn’t the baby and George worried, his face went pale and he shouted. „Richard!“ he knew something was odd and the pain didn’t stop, it couldn’t be these fake contractions. Ringo entered the living room „George? What’s wrong?“ he asked and rushed over to him, noticing his concerned expression. „The baby... my stomach...“ he said and looked between his legs, noticing a wet spot there. „Oh no... my baby....“ he said shocked and noticed that he was bleeding. „Wait here, I call the doctor!“ Richard rushes to the telephone and quickly dialled the number of the clinic. Meanwhile George was standing in the living room, holding his bump, he felt sick and feared he could lose the baby any second now. „It hurts... so much...“ he said and Ringo came back. „The doc will be here in a second...“ he gently wrapped an arm around Georges shoulder. He was silently crying and leaned again the elder. „Our baby...“ „Shh... everything will be alright.“

It didn’t take very long and the doctor came. George laid down on their couch so he could take a look between his legs. He checked on George and the baby and found out that everything was normal. „I can hear the heartbeat, it’s strong - the baby is safe. I suppose it was a strong fake contraction and your body adjusts now more and more for the upcoming birth. Now being 8 months pregnant your body prepares everything for the big day and so does the birth canal stretches and adjusts for Labor.“ George nodded softly and Ringo brushed away some tears from his cheek. „No need to worry, but it was good that you called me. Rest a lot, drink enough water and everything will be fine.“ 

*** 

Ringo had helped George to get into a new pair of trousers and they both were now sitting on the couch again. Amber playing with a toy keyboard. „He’s ok, he is strong.“ Ringo pecked Georges cheek, his palm gently resting on Georges bump. „Look -he’s already moving around again.“ The younger stared down at his bump and noticed the small movements, probably a hand or foot of the baby. „I am scared...“ „You’ve heard the doctor, your body prepares for the birth.“ „What if something is wrong? If he won’t make it.“ „Don’t say that, he has a strong heartbeat and we made it this far! Our little one is already ready to get out soon“ Richard leaned in for a kiss and George calmed down a little bit. „Maybe you’re right... everything is fine...“ he held his bump and the baby kicked strongly. Amber looked,up at them and smiled happily before she crawled on the couch, sitting between her daddies. George smiled softly „Hey dear.“ he ruffled her hair and she giggled,hugging the bump gently, one ear resting against it so she could listen to her brothers heartbeat. „Hello Milo!“ she cooed and rubbed the belly gently, getting a kick in response. „Ohh.“ „He is happy to hear you Am.“ George smiled and they spent the rest of the afternoon together.

***

„And they all lived happily ever after.“ Ringo closed the book and pecked Ambers cheek. „Sleep tigh little Princess.“ The little girl smiled and closed her eyes „Goodnight daddy.“ she cooed and the elder switched off the light. George was taking a bath right now and Ringo closed the door, entering the bathroom to check on his lover. „Everything alright in here?“ George chuckled softly, relaxing in the tub while he washed himself. Ringo walked over to him, giving him a soft kiss. „I am ready.“ the younger said and sat up a little. Richard offered a hand and helped George to get out of the tub. He stepped out carefully and Rings got a towel, gently drying the body of his man. „I needed that.“ he smiled and Put on a bathrobe. He smelled like lavender and Richard took his hand guiding him to the bedroom.

They both laid down and George laid on the back, opening the bathrobe, showing off the huge bump. „I’ve gotten massive...“he mumbled and stroked the large belly. „You look beautiful and you’re carrying our child.“ he leaned in for a soft kiss. „You’re doing Great dear.“ „I am fat.“ „You are pregnant, there is a difference. And I actually love your new curves.“ Ringo grinned a little and caressed the belly, guiding his hand over his thigh as well. „You are sexy.“ he began to kiss his neck and shoulder and George sighed softly, closing his eyes and relaxing a little. Richard began to kiss his way down to Georges navel,is hands gently squeezing his breasts that fit perfectly in his large hands. They leaked some milk and George groaned loudly. „Oh... Ringo, y’know we can’t...“ he muttered and Ringo shook his head. „we still can, just a bit differently.“he licked over his navel that had finally popped out to make some more space for the baby.“Get on all four dear.“ he spoke and kneeled on the bed while George sat up, getting into position. His back arched and his bump was touching the mattress, the younger blushed and Ringo enjoyed the view of his backside. The nice rounded bum, the underbelly he could see from this angle, the tight balls. He couldn’t resist and spread his thick arsecheeks, revealing Georges hole that seemed to be a little more lose now. „I‘ll be gentle.“ Ringo said and licked over his entrance, feeling the muscle twitching at such a simple touch. He began to rim him, slowly, his tongue exploring his hole and the spot between his balls, making George mewl and grasping the bedsheets. „Ringo...“ he moaned and hid his face in a pillow. The artist kept on pleasuring orally before George couldn’t handel being on all fours anymore,flopping down on the mattress, belly sticking up at the air. He gasped softly, his dick hard against his tummy and Ringo got between his legs, taking his dick inside his mouth. „OH...Rings...“ he grunted and grabbed him by his hair while he began to suck and lick his hard member. The younger was a groaning mess while Ringo sucked and licked his cock, his nose touching the belly. George groaned louder, grabbing the bedsheets. He was already close and held his bump when he was on the edge, finally cumming inside Richards mouth. „God... Ringo...“ he panted and looked at the mess on his bump. Richard had released his member and laid down next to George, smiling softly, licking his lips. „I love you.“ George babbled and got a handkerchief to clean up the mess on his tummy. Richard smiled and nodded „And I love you.“ the elder leaned in and kissed him gently. The author sat up a little and reached out his hand to rub the elder through his underwear. He was already rock hard and George didn‘t need much to make him come. Some sweet kisses, some rough and fast strokes and Ringo released his semen inside his pants. He breathed heavily and they kissed a little longer this time before both got ready for bed. George buttoned his pyjamas, buttons already straining and he sighed softly. „Nothing fits anymore... hard to believe our child is actual rather small compared to other babies... the bump is large...“ he flopped down on the bed, laying on his side. Ringo joined him, gently dropping one arm over his side, feeling soft kicks on the belly and he smiled happily. They would see their cute little son soon and Ringo was so excited to finally meet him. „I love you, you are doing great and you make me the happiest man on earth...“ he said and placed a kiss on Georges cheek. The younger had already fallen asleep in Ringos arms.


	22. Chapter 22

„He should decide to come out soon... already 2 weeks overdue and I start to lose my mind...“ George was laying in bed,on his side so his back could get some rest. Ring walked over to his lover and gently pet his head, stroking some strands of hair out of his face. Amber was taking her afternoon nap and George had decided to lay down as well, next to sitting was it the only thing he could do right now, 42 weeks pregnant. „Amber came much earlier...“ „Well... if our little boy doesn’t want to come out on his own we still have the date were they get the baby.“ George gently caressed his bump, the belly had dropped in the last weeks, good for his bladder, bad for his back. Their son was probably sleeping like the weeks before, sleeping and growing bigger and bigger. George was somehow glad that he could grow a little more in these two weeks he was overdue but he was also scared, scared something could happen to their baby, something could went wrong now, because the baby still didn’t want to come out. There was also the fear of not being able to give birth the natural way. „George...hey dear.“ Richard pecked his cheek, he had probably noticed what he was thinking about again. „You both will be fine, and there is no need to worry - the whole clinic team checked on you and everything is alright, little Bub just takes his time. Maybe he enjoys staying in mummies tummy.“ he chuckled softly and George gave him a small smile. „He had whole 9 months inside ma belly , time to finally show himself.“ Geo felt a tiny kick, there wasn’t that much of space left inside the womb for the baby but the little movement reassured him everything was alright. 

John and Paul wanted to come over later and Ringo made some coffee. He was in the kitchen when he heard his man screaming his name. „RICHARD!“ The elder instantly knew what was going on, they would see their son soon. He quickly ran upstairs to see George sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands holding the large bump. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and he huffed. „I... it starts...“ „Your water already broke?“ „Not ...“ he looked between his legs and noticed the wetness spreading in his pants and dripping on the floor. „Yeah...“ he pressed out and let out some helpless screams. „OH GOD...“ Richard jumped to the phone and called the clinic. He explained that his water had already broke and the doctor said they would come as soon as possible. „What?“ „You have to help George give birth at home, get him into a squatting position and help him focusing on pushing.“ the doctor had hung up and Richard looked at George with panic. At this moment the doorbell rang and Ringos eyes widened. „I’m back in a second, keep breathing and pushing when you feel the contraction coming.“ he was quickly on his way downstairs and opened the door. „Paul, John - the baby is coming...“ They gave him a surprised look but quickly got inside. „Uhm...“ John actually preferred to stay in the living room and wait and Paul just said „If You hear Amber calling then go and take care of her, Rings and I will help George upstairs. Alright?“ „Yeah and let the doctor in when they arrive.“ Ringo added and the two friends got back upstairs.

Ringo was kneeling next to George, holding his hand that would probably break if George would squeeze any tighter. „You can do it babe.“ he said and watched his lovers concerned look, noticing all the pain mixed with fear in his expression. Paul wiped off some sweat from his forehead with a wet towel before he placed another towel underneath his legs. They had been by Georges side since half an hour and there was still no doctor or midwife who could help a bit more. At some point Georges groans became louder and he felt week on his legs, managing to bring himself onto the bed again, laying on the bed, holding his belly and legs spread widely. Paul didn‘t dare to look so Ringo was now between his legs. He was nervous too, this all sort of surreal, his man, the love of his life giving birth to their second child, just like a women would. „Nhg... Ringo...“ he clenched the bedsheets and looked down at Richard weakly. „It hurts...“ another contraction came, followed by a sharp pain it made George flinch. „Easy luv, you do so great, keep breathing and pushing. Push.“ he spoke calmly and watched the man giving his best to push. „It won‘t fit... the baby is too big...“ he muttered and some tears rolled down his cheeks. Ringo shook his head „No...“ he noticed Georges hole that was already spread open widely and something peaking out of it. „The head... omg, Georgie, I can see the head.“ The younger groaned, feeling his hole stretching to it‘s limits, the baby’s head slowly making it through first. „Keep going... push.“ he gently hold Georges legs and the younger lifted his hips a little, pushing and pressing, hoping the baby would make it out soon. He didn‘t thought this would take so long. The doctor still wasn‘t there and Ringo wondered if it was because of a traffic jam. „George... you can do it.“ Paul started to encourage him as well so he wouldn‘t give up now. Richard checked on George, the head slowly moving forward into his direction. At some point Amber called for her mummy and John was quickly getting up to go and get her, bringing her downstairs and spending the time with her while George was still trying his hardest to keep pushing. „OH GOD, YOU BASTARD! WE WILL NEVER FUCK AGAIN.“ he screamed at some point and Ringo flinched but was still between his legs. „One more — the head is almost out!“ Another push, George thought he couldn‘t manage another one, the pain just too much but at this moment he felt some sort of release. Richard had reached out his hands to carefully steady his sons head and George sighed softly, glad that his hole wasn‘t stretched out to his limits anymore. He groaned a little when another contraction came and he pressed and pushed as hard as he could and it worked, the baby finally sliding out. Richard quickly picked him up and smiled when their son cried loudly, his lungs filling with air. George cried as well, tears streaming down his face Richard gently placed their baby on Georges chest and the younger smiled softly though he was exhausted. „My baby...“ he muttered and looked at their son. „My beautiful son...“ he mumbled.

The mid-wife and doctor arrived minutes later. Ringo was allowed to cut the umbilical cord and the mid-wife checked on George for injuries between his legs and got the afterbirth out of him. The doctor checked on their son „He is a healthy little boy, maybe a little small for his age but he seems to be very strong.“ They had cleaned the little boy and he was wrapped in a soft blanket before he was given back to his mother. 

„Can we come in?“ John had knocked and peaked inside the room. „Sure come in.“ Richard said and John entered the room with Amber on his hand. „Mummy.“ she said and smiled a little „You were screaming...“ she muttered and walked over to Her parents who sat on the bed, baby Milo on Georges arm. „Bebe?“ she asked and smiled wider. George nodded softly and she walked over to them, crawling on the bed. „My brother.“ she mumbled and looked at the small bundle of joy, resting peacefully in Georges arms. „So tiny.“ she just watched him making cute faces, yawning and open and closing his little mouth. John was by Pauls Side, both feeling like proud uncles. „He is so cute. „ Paul spoke and smiled happily at the family. „A little troublemaker.“ George gently pet his head, feeling the soft, dark hair underneath his fingertips. „A tiny wonder.“ Richard pecked his mans cheek and had an arm wrapped around him in a protective manner. „I love you, you are the best thing in my life.“ he said and George leaned in for a quick kiss before Milo began to get whiny. „He’s hungry I think...“ This was the moment for John and Paul to leave them alone for now. „We see eachother yeah?“ Paul said and Ringo nodded. „I give you a call.“ he said and the couple left the four alone.

***

„He has such tiny fingers.“ Geo mumbled while Milo was in his arms, softly sucking on his breast. It hurt a little at first but after a while George appreciated the feeling, the bonding between them and the fact that Milo seemed to be perfectly fine and healthy. He suckled for quite some time before he released the nub and burped softly. „My little boy.“ he mumbled and stroked his back. Amber was resting in Ringos arms and they both had watched little Milo, he was small and cute and it was nice to just look at him. The baby yawned softly and closed his eyes again, nuzzling against George. At some point Ringo and Amber got up to make some dinner and give George a little time to rest. He laid on his side, Milo next to him. He just watched him sleeping so peacefully and felt overwhelmed with joy,so very happy about the birth of their boy.


	23. Chapter 23

Milo was sleeping peacefully on their bed and Amber laid down next to him; watching her tiny brother, noticing the soft breathing and the up and down of his chest. Since the first day she had been so fascinated by her baby brother. He was small and adorable and Amber simply loved him. George was laying on the other side next to the newborn and watched Amber gently reaching out her hand to caress his head softly. He watched her with pride, she was so gentle when it came to Milo and George was glad that Amber wasn't jealous . Amber was stroking his head tenderly, he had dark hair though it wasn't that much already and he was small and light compared to other children his age. The baby cooed softly and he opened his eyes, revealing two big, dark brown marbles. He was looking around and noticed Amber and his parent. He smiled softly and moved his arms and legs a little, reaching out a tiny hand to touch Ambers face. She giggled softly and Milo did the same, cute sounds escaping his lips and Amber gently hugged her brother, placing a tiny kiss on his head. Georges heart could melt at the sight and he hoped he could have these moments with Ringo soon again. The elder had to prepare a lot for an art event and was busy these days so he couldn't be here right now.  
Milo huffed a little, his tiny fists raising up in the air and George got the sign; sitting up before he picked him up. "You're hungry right?" George said and Amber sat up as well; watching her dads movements. He lifted his shirt and held Milo safely in his arms. The little boy was eager to drink, contently sucking on a nipple and relaxing instantly. "How long will he drink?" Amber asked, she was a curious girl and lately she asked many questions. "Oh it depends, can take some time when he's really hungry." "Did I drink milk too?" George nodded and smiled softly "Yes, just as much as your brother." Milo had released his breast, one hand gently reasting on it before he continued to drink again. "Does it hurt?" "Oh no dear, it's actually a good feeling." He sighed softly, glad that some of the pressure in his breast was gone, with Milos birth it seemed that his breast had just begun to produce large amounts of milk. At some point the pressure simply became too much and they had to by a pump for all the milk Milo probably couldn't drink right now. His son released the nub, cooing softly and moving his arms and legs again, he seemed to have finished. George pulled his shirt down and held his son in a protective manner, gently patting his back, waiting for a small burp. It came quickly and George rubbed his back softly. "That's my little boy." Amber yawned a little and crawled under the sheets in the big bed of their parents. "You're tired dear?" George asked and Amber nodded. "Then get some sleep, I bet Milo will need some sleep as well." He said and his daughter nodded, looking at Milo. "Goodnight Milo."she smiled and closed her eyes. Some time later George put sleeping Milo in his bed before he laid down next to Amber again, taking a nap as well.

***  
"Ohh... Milo is stinky..." Amber complained, she had been playing with her plushies in the living room until a certain smell disturbed her play. Milo was laying on a mat on the floor with a crib-mobile and didn't really mind about the full diaper. Ringo quickly came and chuckled a little. "No need to worry, daddy takes care of it." He said and picked Milo up, his son was giving him a quesioning glare and Richard went into the bathroom to change his diaper. It was quite a challenge because Milo was moving a lot on the table, trying to get out of Ringos grasp. "Nah - you stay here little fella." Richard tried his best to make it quick. "There we go." He held his son up and pecked his cheek before they made their way to the kitchen were George was already waiting. "You wanna take him and I make dinner?" "If that's ok for you " George smiled softly and happily took Milo, bringing him close to his chest before he sat down at the kitchen table. Milo was resting his head on Georges shoulder, relaxing while the younger watched his lover preparing the dinner.

***  
After dinner it was time for a bath. Amber was in the tub, George helping her to wash her hair and Ringo had Milo in baby tub ,gently putting Milo inside. He didn't seem to mind the water, he moved his fingers underwater and looked up at his father with big eyes while he got some soap to wash him. " Who's a cute little baby?" Ringo spoke, making funny faces and it made his son giggle softly. "The cutest baby in Liverpool." He played a little with his tiny feet and it made Milo squeak with joy. George and Amber chuckled, they had watched the whole thing. George was sitting across his little girl and helped her to rinse out the shampoo. When they had finished their bath George got out and picked Amber up to get her out of the bathtub. Meanwhile Ringo had gently dried Milo with a small towel before he put on a fresh diaper and his babygrow. "We are ready." He said happily and watched George helping Amber with drying her hair, it had grown down to her shoulders and she looked so cute with it, especially when she wore it in a pigtail. "Alright darling - we meet in yer room so I can tell you a bedtime story. Say goodnight to yer brother." "Sleep tight Milo~" she walked over to Ringo and got on her toes to give her brother a small kiss on his cheek. Milo made a little noise and yawned before she left and walked into her room. "We have the most beautiful children y'know? Two angels." Ringo said and kissed his lover quickly before he walked back into their bedroom to bring Milo to bed. George was on his way to Amber and got one of her favourite fairytales. He often told the story a bit differently, changing the characters and the ending so it wasn't the same story over and over again. Amber seemed to be so tired that she had fallen asleep in the middle of the story and George gently placed a kiss on her forehead before he turned off the light and closed the door.

"She is already asleep?" Ringo mumbled, already laying in bed. "Yes - bet she was tired." George changed into his pyjamas and slipped under the sheets. Richard instantly scooted closer to him, gently wrapping his arms around his waist . He could feel the after baby bump and gently moved his hand upwards to his chest. He knew that George wasn't so happy about his after-baby body though he had told him a million times that his body had made it possible to give birth to two beautiful children. George sighed a little and rested against the elder. He had his eyes closed and took his hand, putting it back on his belly, smiling a little. "You don't need avoid touching it, I don't feel ashamed about it anymore - I gave birth to two beautiful children and my body made it possible." Ringo gently kissed his neck "Yes babe, you did so great and I am proud of you and I want you to know that I love you, everything about you - you are perfect." He placed another kiss on his neck and guided his hand gently over his tummy, it felt soft and if he didn't knew better he could think George was pregnant again. His hand moved up to his chest and he gently fondled the two large mounds, squeezing them a little. "You love them don't you?" Richard hummed a little "Yes~ I love all of you, every part." George sighed softly while Ringo squeezed them gently, playing a little with his nipples. Some milk ran over his fingers "Do they hurt?" "No.. Milo drank quite a lot today, just needed to use the pump once today." The elder gently fondled his chest; caressing it gently before his hand came to rest at his belly again, his face resting gently in the crook of Georges neck. George put his hand on top of Ringos and closed his eyes. "Goodnight babe." The artist said and snuggled against the taller man, enjoying the embrace. It didn't take long and the fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo is growing, the uncles come for a visit.

"Who's my little baby boy?" George smiled at Milo who giggled softly while he put suncream on his little chubby arms. He was four months old now and had grown some more tho he was still a small child compared to the others in the baby group. But George was happy that he was a healthy bub and he put on a sunhat so he was protected from the sunlight. They sat outside in their garden on a blanket and with some help from George little Milo could sit, but most of the time he would lay on his back or belly and look around interested in the surroundings. The author smiled softly and placed a kiss on Milos cheek and he babbled happily. He wondered when he would say his first word. They sat there for a while before Amber joined them with Richard on her hand. She smiled softly and sat down next to George and Milo. "Brother~" she said and hugged him gently before she hugged George as well. "Look what daddy gave me!" She showed them her sunnies proudly. "Oh these look sweet! They are really pretty dear." She put them on and smiled widely. "Hehe~" Ringo joined them on the blanket and wrapped and arm around George, looking at little Milo who was sitting happily in Georges lap. "How was your day sweetie?" George looked at his daughter, she had spent the morning with the childrens group from the clinic, she had made some friends there and George loved listening to the stories their daughter would tell them afterwards. 

"When will they come?" "Just in a moment dear, it won't be long." George got the lemonade out of the fridge while Amber drew a picture at the kitchen table. "I drew them a picture." She said and put her crayon aside "Look!" She held it up, it showed their house , her parents, Milo and herself framed by a clear blue sky and the sun. "Oh this looks great luv, I bet they will like it a lot! Especially Paul." George said while the doorbell rang. "I go!" The little girl squealed and ran to the door opening it. "Hello uncle Paul and John!" She said happily and looked at a little boy that stood between her uncles. "Julian!" She said happily and hugged the little boy who smiled. "Hello Amber." Paul said and gently pet her head. They walked back inside and greeted the rest of the family. "You look great dear." Paul hugged his best friend who chuckled softly "How are you three?" He had noticed John son between them. "Oh we are fine I would say." The elder of the two said and Julian walked back to Amber to play outside in their garden. Ringo came back from the bathroom, Milo resting in his arms. "Oh look who's here - little Milo." You could almost see Pauls heart melt whenever he saw the little boy. "He is such a cutie, and he has grown hm?" He walked over to Ringo; gently pinching Milos slightly chubby cheek. The baby just looked up at Paul with big eyes and the barista squeaked slightly. "So adorable he is." "Calm down Macca." John said and they all went outside. Amber and Julian were playing hide and seek while the elder sat down, drank lemonade and talked about the recent events.   
"It's crazy,it won't be long and Julian goes to school." John said "They grow up so fast." Paul added and chuckled softly. "How often do you see him?" Richard asked, baby Milo sitting on his lap and playing with the rings on his fingers. "Depends... sometimes 3 days a week, sometimes just once a week but we try to see eachother at least once a week. I am glad whenever I can see my son." John explained and took a sip from his glass. "She is still ok with Paul spending time with your son as well? I mean... I could imagine that the whole situation is a little weird." George began to ask, while watching Milo playing happily with Ringos fingers. "I think she is ok with it, she wants Julian to be happy and he wants to see me... so she has to live with the fact that I live with Paul now too." Paul smiled a little and drank some lemonade. George was happy for his best mate, he seemed to have found the right one after all these years of being alone . "Next time we could go somewhere with the kids, maybe to the park or zoo? I bet Amber would like that." Paul spoke after a while, watching Julian on the little swing they had and Amber who stood there and watched . "Sounds gear!" George agreed on the idea though he know especially for Ringo it wasn't so easy to be in public with their children, and after all it was still a weird thing to see four guys walking around a park with 3 kids. People would probably ask themselves where the mother of the children was. Little Milos crying disturbed Georges stream of thoughts and he quickly got up to take their son inside the house, he didn't want to show his breasts in front of his friends. "I bet he's hungry." He stated and got inside with Milo; calming him down a little. "Shh dear, mummy will give you your milk now." The author sat down on the couch, lifting up his shirt to reveal his quite large breasts. "Come here angel." He held his son against his chest so he could easily suck on the enlarged nipple. The soft sound of him drinking relaxed George, it was a sign that everything was alright and their son drank peacefully. At some point he changed the position sighing softly because of the release of pressure so he could drink from the other one as well. While Milo drank contently, George tenderly rubbed his back, holding him tight. "My little one, I am so happy to have you." His sons hand rested on his chest while he kept on sucking. "You were really hungry hm? Well you still need to grow so I think it's a good sign that you drink so much." A moment later he felt that Milo had released the nub,now looking up at George. He pulled down his shirt and brang Milo close to his chest, gently patting his back. It took some time until he heard a tiny burp and little Milo snuggled against his parents, head resting against his shoulder. George sat in the livingroom a little longer before Richard came inside. "Hey you two." He pecked Georges cheek and gently caressed Milos head. "Did he drink?" "Quite a lot, though my breasts still feel full..." "I can help you with the pump tonight yeah?" George nodded and smiled down at the small bundle on his tummy. He would have never imagined that he could have a baby on his own, and now they had two beautiful children. "I love you." Ringo said and pecked his cheek softly before he got into the kitchen so he could prepare some things for dinner.   
Paul, John and the kids came inside as well, Paul walked straight to the kitchen to help Ringo with the dinner and John sat down next to George, smiling softly. "I'm actually a little jealous... I mean you two have kids together, a small perfect family. " Julian played with Amber on the floor, building something with some Blocks. "You two have Julian - I mean, Paul must be some sort of second dad for the fella and you can see how much Paul likes the boy." George said and held Milo tight, he had fallen asleep in his arm. "Yeah that's true... but it's not quite the same, it's mine and Cynths child after all... But I am not a great dad anyway..." he sighed softly and watched Julian playing. "Oh don't say that! You are a good father, you managed to see your son again, and you are doing great - look how happy he is now. You changed your way of life and everything turned out fine." "I wouldn't have been able to without Paul..." "Maybe... but it doesn't matter anymore." George said and gently caressed Milos head. "Keep doing what you're doing and everything will be fine - trust me."

***  
Milo and Amber were sleeping peacefully in their beds. George had been breastfeeding their son before they put him to bed but he could still feel his breasts more thenever, they felt full and heavy and he sighed a little when he saw Ringo coming back with the pump. "Oh thank god..." he muttered and Richard sat on the bed while George quickly got rid of his shirt. "Just make it quick... I think they produce way much more milk then Milo can drink right now... " The elder nodded a little tho he was kinda focused on the others bust. "Don't stare now... just use the pump please... George blushed a little when he had noticed Ringos stare. "Sorry dear... they are..." "Big... I know." Geo mumbled and felt something could against his nipples, before he felt that sweet relief. The two bottles filled up quickly and George smiled a little when they were done. "Much better." He said and Richard left for a moment to put the bottles in the fridge. The younger was laying back in their bed, his chest still exposed but he didn't seem to mind and Ringo came closer, taking a good look at his chest. "Y'know... our son has a deep sleep lately so... we could... have at least a little fun." The author said and grinned a little,grabbing Ringos hand and putting it on his tit. "Come babe, I know you want to play with them." He smirked and Ringo smiled a little as well, feeling the soft skin under his palm, starting to squeeze a little. George moaned softly and got comfortable, playing with his other boob while Richard had leaned down to suck on the dark nipple. He could taste some drops of milk but continued teasing the nub with his tongue while he gently laid on top of George. The younger wrapped his arms around him, feeling his own member getting hard under Richards caresses. Richard quickly slid off his trousers and did the same for his lover so they could feel eachother skin to skin, it felt good being so close and intimate again after all this time. They kissed, it was a slow, long kiss that seem to last forever while theirs bodies rubbed against eachother. At some point Ringo grabbed both of their dicks, stroking them slowly while he paid attention to Georges chest again, kissing and sucking every inch there and George needed to concentrate so he wouldn't moan too loudly. It didn't take long and the younger came, it just had been to long to last any longer now. He panted and reached out his hand to squeeze Richards cock, taking him over the edge as well. They both smiled and couldn't care less about the mess between them. Ringo placed a kiss on Georges temple and they snuggled under the blankets. "I love you babe, you and our two kids are my everything." Richard said and George nodded softly. "I love you two, I am so happy to have you three in my life.". They shared a tender kiss before they decided to call it a day and go to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George had an interesting dream

It was a sunny day and Geo walked outside, entering their garden. He had heard giggles and laughter and was curious who was so happy there. He looked at all the kids running around on the grass, playing hide and seek or in the sand. He was surprised at first and he counted all the kids - there were 6 of them. The eldest girl remembered him of Amber and she walked over to him smiling happily. "Daddy!" She said and chuckled, George wondered how old she was, maybe nine or ten. "Daddy, come and play with us." the girl said and George nodded only. The played for a while and the younger wondered where Ringo was, he took a closer look at all the kids and noticed how much they looked like Richard or himself. "Georgie!" He heard a voice that came from their house and he saw his lover walking over to him. "How are you?" He sat down next to him in the grass and smiled, the two surrounded by their children. "The little one is alright too?" Richard asked and that was the moment when George noticed his round belly, touching it gently. "Uhm... we are fine.. " he muttered, he seemed to be pregnant with another child. Ringo smiled at him and pecked his cheek. "That's good babe, I hope it's a girl this time, five boys should be enough." He chuckled.

George woke up after he heard Milos crys, he opened his eyes and looked around, slowly realizing it had only be a dream. "Oh..." he put the blanket aside, there was no bump and only one kid in their bedroom right now. He sighed a little before he got up to pick Milo up. "Hey dear." He walked back to their bed, Richard was still asleep and he held their son close to his chest. "Shhh." His hand gently caressed his head and the baby was slowly calming down a bit. "I bet you are hungry hm?" The boy had one hand placed on Georges chest and looked up at him with big eyes. "Let's give it a try dear." He pulled up his shirt to reveal his breast, it didn't take long and Milo sucked on his nipple, starting to drink. George sighed softly, the memories of his dream still there. "Seven kids..." he mumbled and Richard woke up. "Hm? You said something?" He mumbled and looked at George who was breastfeeding their son. "Oh you are awake." The younger mumbled and smiled a little, tho the dream had been quite a surprise, George didn't dislike the idea of having a big family at all. But he knew in some years he would be turning 50 and having another kid wouldn't be the ideal case at this age. "Our beautiful son..." Richard had just been watching him drinking on his mothers breast and he smiled happily. "You make me so happy..." he said and smiled at George and sat up a little. "George... will you marry me?" He asked, with a smile on his face and hoping George would say yes. There hadn't been a good moment before but now he felt it was the time to ask him. George looked at the elder, taken by surprise while he held little Milo who had stopped drinking. "Marry?" "Yes, just we two and the kids, I know it's not official but we just pretend we are married - just a little ceremony for us." Georges smile widened and he nodded. " Yes!! Of course !" Ringo leaned in to give George a long, tender kiss before they parted again. "Now where is my ring?" George chuckled and Rings quickly got up to go and get the ring he had bought long ago. He gave George a small box "Here babe." The younger opened it and smiled softly "Oh it's so pretty Richard, I can't wait to be George Starkey." He giggled and Ringo got the ring, putting it on Georges ringfinger. They kissed again while Milo had fallen asleep in Georges arm.  
They decided to have breakfast in bed, Amber was sitting between them, Milo was in Georges arms, awake now. Ringo had brought everything upstairs, coffee, tea for Amber, toast, eggs and bacon, orange juice, jam. Amber was eating her toast with joy while Ringo was sipping on his coffee. "We should plan a little something for the ceremony." Ringo said and smiled at his lover. "We invite Paul and John, and maybe we should do it in our garden?" George said and took a bite of his toast. Milo just watched the three eating and giggled a little when he looked at his sister. She sticked out her tongue and Milo chuckled a little more. They spent most of their time in the garden, Amber was playing in the sand and Milo was in the pram, sleeping peacefully.

When it was time for Amber to take her nap George and Ringo sat in the kitchen. Milo was on Ringos lap and he played with a rattle. "We need to get a cake of course... and fancy suits." The younger said and beamed at the elder. "I am so happy dear, happy about our little family and the life we have." Ringo nodded and smiled back at him. "Yes, it's perfect, especially with little Milo now." He gently tickled the babies tummy and Milo chuckled and giggled, shaking the rattle in his hand. "Our little angles." George said and watched their son being so happy. He remembered the dream he had earlier and smiled a little. "What are you thinking about?" Ringo asker after he had watched George for a while. "Ohh nothing." He lied and chuckled a little. "Yeah sure dear... come on tell me, looked like you were day-dreaming." He shook his head a little but desided to tell him anyway. "Oh I just remembered a dream I had - we had... well a large family." Richard snickered a little "How many kids?" "Six... and I was pregnant with the next one " the younger chuckled and Richard grinned a little. "Oh and how was it with our six kids." The author smiled softly "Oh it was quite cute, seeing them all play and so happy together." "That sounds sweet, and how did they look?" "Just like mummy and daddy." He snorted and looked at Milo again. "They were the cutests kids, it was an adorable sight." "And what do you think... you like the idea of an big family?" Richard was curious now. "Well... yeah it was great in my dream... but y'know I am not getting any younger... in some years I'll be 50... it's probably not the best idea to have another kid at 50." Ringo nodded a little "Yeah I know, but hey we still have Milo and Amber - the two cutest kids in Liverpool."

Amber was laying on a blanket with her little brother, he played with some plushies, cuddling them and babbling things noone could understand yet. Amber tried to color a flower in her coloring book and Ringo was looking through a magazine, searching for a nice suit for their ceremony. George came back inside and sat next to Ringo "What are you doing? Ohhh I see, found anything fancy?" He chuckled and looked at some of the models. "Yeah I thought I could go for a dark red maybe..." "Yes, that sounds lovely and it suits you so well... I would like to wear white." "Of course dear! I bet you will look wonderful in white." He pecked the author cheek and they both flipped through the magazine. After a while Amber got up and showed them their colored flower. "Look daddy, mummy!" She smiled, she had colored it in a bright purple. "Ohh very good, you did great on this flower." Richard smiled and let Amber sit between them. George gently pet her head before he got up to get Milo. He let him sit on his lap and he clapped his chubby little hands, giggling softly. "Maybe we should get some cute clothes for Milo and Amber as well." "Sounds gear, we should go shopping with them someday." Ringo said and pecked Ambers cheek. They spend the afternoon together, playing with Amber and little Milo before it was time for dinner and bedtime for the kids.

George put Milo back in his bed and sang him a short lullaby, he knew it would do the trick and he would fall asleep soon after. When he had closed his eyes, his plushie in his arms, he walked back to the bed. He was only wearing a long,black nightgown and Richard came back into the bedroom. The piece of clothing George wore looked quite sexy on him and it showed off his breasts quite well. "Hey sexy." George blushed a little "Hey handsome." Richard sat down next to him, he was just in his underwear and snuggled up against the younger his head gently resting against his bust. The younger chuckled a little and pet the artists head. "You really grew fond of them hm?" He only hummed as a response, feeling quite comfortable like that. They laid there like that for a while, George running his fingers through his hair until he hears the elder gently snoring. He wrapped the blanket around them and held him closely to his chest until he drifted off to sleep as well.


	26. Chapter 26

"Shh... try to be quiet they are sleeping." George said and looked down at their children laying on the bed. Little Milo was snoring softly and smiling a little in his sleep, he was face to face to his sister and they both slept peacefully. "I go and get the camera." Ringo whispered and quietly left the room to get his cam so he could take a picture. George was standing there, looking down at his two angels taking their nap together for the first time. Ringo came back and took two pictures before he just stood next to George and watched them as well. "These two huh? See Milos smile." Richard said softly and wrapped an arm around Georges waist. "I could look at them all day long." George said and smiled at Ringo. "Me too dear, but we should let them sleep hm?" The younger nodded and they walked downstairs and went to the living room. "Milo is already 6 months old." George said and smiled proudly. "Yeah, and growing every day - I told ya he will be a strong boy someday." The author snickered softly "I think my milk is doing a good job then. " "Oh definetely." Ringo flopped down next to him and let George lay his legs across his lap. He gently caressed them, from the knees up to his thighs. "I couldn't be any happier now. Two beautiful kids, a handsome husband." George blushed a little but smiled happily. "And I am glad to have you too." He looked at his engagement ring before he leaned forward to kiss his lovers lips. 

***

"Ohhh look at this little cutie!" Paul seemed to have found the right pup after strolling through the whole area and plenty cages. He had always wanted to have a pet, and he thought a dog would be a nice companion. "Oh we found him two days ago, I can prepare the papers if you want." The women who owned the shelter said and Paul nodded. "Yes, please do so - she is definetely the one." John smiled a little when he saw Paul so happy. "I can only imagine what Julian will look like when he sees our new family member." They couldn't have kids on their own, but they had Julian, and now they had a cute little puppy to take care of. It didn't took long and they left the place, Paul holding a little puppy wrapped in a blanket. "I hope she will like her new home." "You have already a name for her?" John asked and Paul nodded "Martha."

***

"And now the tiny feet with the tiny toes." George was bathing Milo and playing around with him in the tub. Milo was observing a rubber ducky and began to chuckle and giggle when he felt George playing with his feet. He began to babble and make funny noises and it was the most beautiful sound for George, hearing his son being happy. He continued to wash him, guiding the sponge over his chubby arms and legs and the cute little tummy. Milo was a cute little chubby baby and the sight was just too adorble, him sitting in the tub like a little Buddha. When he had finished he got out of the tub, gently picking Milo up so he could dry him with a towel, put on a new diaper and a nice blue bodysuit. "You are the cutest baby in Liverpool." George said proudly and picked him up, taking him to their bedroom. 

"Oh what are you drawing Amber?" Ringo said and and kneeled down next to his daughter. "A rainbow, daddy. And our family." She smiled and put away a crayon so she could show her father the drawing. He looked at it for quite a while "Ohh you've drawn us when Milo was in mummys tummy?" He asked because he could only see himself, Amber and George with a bump in the picture. "No! I just haven't finished it yet - I wanted to add Milo." "Oh... why is mummy pregnant then? You want another sibling?" "A sister!" She said joyfully and got the piece of paper so she could add Milo to her drawing.

***

Their kids were already sleeping in their beds and George snuggled a little against his lover. "What was Amber doing today?" She drew a picture of us." "Yeah? How did we look?" "Oh great, she is a great artist already." Ringo smiled and snickered a little. "What's so funny?" The younger asked and Ringo smiled brighter. "Well... Amber drew you pregnant... and she told me she wants a little sister." George looked at him with surprise. "Are you kidding ?" "No... I can show you the picture tomorrow but yeah she drew you with a bump." Richard chuckled again and kissed Georges cheek. George was silent now and just cuddled against the elder. "What are you thinking about? We don't need to work on another sibling for Amber." The author shook his head "No, no... that's not the problem... I mean, I would actually love to have another child with you but .... y'know I am getting too old for this." He said and looked a little sad out of a sudden. "Don't say that dear, you're in your mid-fourties, so nothing to worry about right now." "I just don't want to be too old to play with my kids someday... or people talking behind their backs about how old their dad is..." "Stop thinking about such things... I mean ... we don't need to care about what others think - we are important, we as a family. And I bet you'll never be too old to play with your kids." Ringo leaned in for a kiss and George sighed contently. They were in a tight embrace now, safe under the covers and soon they both would just fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but yeah 😭


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the story continues :^)

"Who's my little boy~?" George slightly pinched Milos chubby cheek and beamed at the baby who giggled joyfully, opening his arms to reach out to his mummy. The author gently pat the babys tummy and watched Milo giggling and laughing, it was just too adorable. While they both were in the double bed, Amber was downstairs with her dad and preparing breakfast.

Milo was sucking on his thumb while he watched George who told him a small story about different animals before he kissed his cheek. The bub squeaked happily, enjoying all the cuddles and attention he got. When Ringo and Amber came upstairs, their little girl crawled on the bed and Milo greeted her by giving her a hug. She smiled and pecked Milos cheek. "Morning little brother~" Ringo smiled at them and got on the bed as well with the tray. "I hope the baby food with carrots is alright for our little one." "Oh don't worry about him, he comes after mummy when it comes to food and eating." George snickered and Ringo chuckled as well, gently putting Milo on his lap before he tried to feed him the puree. They had started to give him more solid food and baby food next to the milk and Milo seemed to like most of what they gave him. George watched his sons Expression when he had the baby food in his mouth, it was a mix of disgust and surprise but he swallowed it and after a while he seemed to like it. "Told ya he likes all sorts of food." Amber was happily eating her toast while George ate some strawberries first. "What do you think... we could go to the zoo today. I don't have any work to do today." Richards said after taking a sip of coffee. "Yeah sounds gear! We can go after Milos nap after lunch hm?" Amber smiled happily and nodded and Ringo agreed as well. At some point Milo didn't want the baby food anymore and reached out his arms again, wanting to be in his mothers arms again. George quickly reacted and picked him up, holding him carefully. "You're still hungry angel?" The boy sucked on his thumb again and George knew that he still wanted milk. He pulled up his shirt and revealed one of his breasts and Milo quickly took the nub in his mouth to suck on it. While George was breastfeeding little Milo, Amber helped her dad to bring the tray downstairs before she played in the living room with some of her toys and plushies. 

"I wish you would stay so little and cute my little boy." George gently pet Milos head, felt the soft, dark hair while he drank his milk contently. George was still producing enough of it and the doctors had told him that it wasn't a fault to keep breastfeeding Milo as long as he could. He enjoyed the feeling and the bonding they had when he fed him, George held him securely in his arms until he had finished with a small burp. He gently rubbed his back before laying him down on their bed again. Sometimes Milo would just fall asleep again, sometimes they just cuddled and maybe Amber or Ringo would join today. Richard came upstairs with Amber after a while, seeing George with Milo still in bed. Amber carefully got on top of their bed and laid down smiling softly at Milo who just looked at her with big eyes and reaching out his tiny hands. She giggled a little and placed a kiss on his palm before she cuddled him gently. George smiled at the two and gave Ringo a sign to join them. He laid down next to their children and gently placed one hand on Georges hips, smiling at their kids. "They are so cute, two real angels." Ringo pecked Ambers cheek and she chuckled, turning and wrapping her arms around her dad. "Are you excited to see all the animals today?" Amber nodded and snuggled against him. Milo made some noises and crawled back to George, on top of his tummy and looking at him. He grinned "Hey sweetie." Milo was closely looking in his eyes and opened his mouth a little, bringing it up to his cheek. George chuckled at that sort of kiss and gently rubbed Milos back. After a while they were all snuggled up together and George took a nap with the kids while Ringo prepared some food for lunch. 

George came down with Milo on his arm and Amber on his hand. He smiled softly when he saw his man finishing their lunch. "It smells nice."he said and guided Amber to her chair. She still seemed a little sleepy but sat down and drank some juice. George sat down with Milo on his arm. Ringo brang the baby food for his son before he placed the pasta on the table. George let Milo sit in the high chair so he could feed him better while he ate himself inbetween feeding his son. "They grow up so fast... it's insane..." Ringo said and watched their son who clapped his hands cutely. "Yeah... some months ago he was a tiny newborn and now... look at them- they both grew up so quickly."

They finished lunch and George brang their kids to bed for their nap. He got downstairs to the living room and sat down next to Ringo who was reading the newspaper. "Hello - my beautiful fiance." He grinned and kissed him gently before he laid down, his head resting on his lap. The elder caressed his head gently and played a little with his long hair. The younger hummed softly and closed his eyes. "We're living the perfect life huh?" Ringo snickered "Yeah I would say so....I mean, we have a nice home, two marevlous children - it's like living the dream." The elder leaned down for another kiss,it was sweet and tender and turned into a little more once George had sat up again. It had been some time since their last love-making and both were definetely ready for a little bit of fun again. Ringo quickly got up to get some lube and George reminded him of the condom. They didn't need much of a foreplay, seeing eachother naked and horny was all they needed to continue. George decided to sit on Ringos lap, letting his erect member sliding in with ease. Tho Milos birth was almost a year ago, he was still loser than before. Richard didn't mind and groanee when he felt Georges heat and the friction around his cock. He began to move, slowly at first before he found a rhythm both enjoyed. "Yes... yes Ringo... oh god.." Ringo had hit the sweet spot that drove George wild and he bounced happily up and down his cock, almost screaming at the sensations.   
It didn't take long and both came. George was trembling a little and slowly letting Ringos member sliding out. He panted softly "Oh dear... this was intense." He said and pecked Ringos cheek before he quickly got into the bath to clean himself. Ringo followed quickly, wiping away the mess on his tummy before he wrapped his arms around the other who stood in front of the mirror. George smiled softly while he felt big, strong hands traveling over his shoulder and chest, playing a little with his nipples. "I really look like a mom." George snickered and leaned a little against Ringo. "You make a great mom actually." Richard pecked the back of Georges neck and nibbled a little on the soft skin while his hands gently laid on his hips. "You don't think... I look weird?" "Of course not!" He placed another kiss right behind his ear. "You're sexy, and your small extra curves just prove this point." He gently moved his hands over his sides and back over his arse that had gotten a nice rounder shape after the pregnancy. "You look stunning, and you know how much I love these. He gently squeezed his breasts a little and it made George moan. "Aright, alright... Thank you love - I am glad you still love my body the way it is." "Of course I do, you did so well during both pregnancies and you're the best mom ever. I couldn't be happier about our current life." George smiled at that and thought about what Ringo would think if they would have a third child.  
"I love you" he simply said and kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around Ringo neck.


End file.
